Remember Me
by shadowdweller25
Summary: While in Mexico, Gibbs' thoughts and dreams are plague with one green eyed Timothy McGee. Are they just dreams? Or are they memories? What happens when Ziva calls for his help and he comes back to D.C.? #7 in McGee's Keeper series
1. Chapter 1

**Episode "Shalom"**

**Warning: Slash, McGibbs, and no I don't own NCIS. Wish I did though. Get some slashy goodness in that show. *grin* And if they wouldn't allow a slash pairing then I'd at least throw in a gay undercover operation. **

**Yeah *sigh and pout* definitely don't own. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Sequel to "The Stranger" and story #7 in the Ziva: McGee's Keeper series.**

* * *

**Remember Me**

CHAPTER 1

_He grunted, his hands holding on tight to the hips as he thrust into the heat. Oh God the tight heat. The delicious moans and gasps in his ear spurred him on, thrusting faster and harder as nails dug into his back. The heat coiled in his gut, a sign that he needed to cum. But he didn't want to. No, not yet._

_In a surprise move that wretched a gasp from his partner, he rolled over and sat up, his lover sitting in his lap, his dick going in deeper. A guttural groan falling from his lover's lips. He held on as they rose up and ground back down, nails digging into the pale soft hips that were under his rough hands as the pleasure was riding high. His tongue licked at the nipples in front of him, sucking and nibbling on the hardened nubs, a pleasured moan coming from above him. _

_His head was pulled back and lips came crashing down on him, his lover's arms wound tight around his neck to hold on to him. Their bodies thrusting and grinding together, moving as one and becoming one. He bit their bottom lip and they threw their head back, mouth hanging open as they came in orgasm, him instantly following as the heat spasmed around his cock._

_"Fuck," he grunted as they slumped down, trying to catch their breath together._

_"Mmm," his lover hummed. "Love you Jethro."_

_He looked down at his lover, love, and partner, to stare into the loving bright green eyes of Timothy McGee._

"Shit," he awoke with a gasp.

Gibbs looked around him, almost expecting to find McGee in bed with him, but instead he found a few empty beer bottles with the sun shining through the window. Grunting as he got up, he stretched, his back cracking, and did his business before walking outside.

As always, the view was beautiful, the waves and the sun and the sky. Mike was up on the roof, probably had been up watching the sun rise. Gibbs has seen a few and though they were beautiful along with the view and how easy life is, he felt something was missing in his life.

He's been gone from NCIS for a few months now, and though life has been carefree and no worries—and he mourned the loss of Shannon and Kelly again—he's been getting a bit restless. There wasn't anything to do as there was only so much you had to fix in the little house that Mike built. There was only so much beer you could drink before you started on alcoholism and getting a beer gut that he tried to stay away from.

And quite frankly, there was only so many nonproductive days he could take. After mourning his girls, he started missing his job. Mostly his team. DiNozzo's movie quotes and facts, his playfulness and jokes that resulted in head-slap after head-slap. Ziva with her strength and protectiveness of her partners. Not to mention her mess ups on American idioms. Abby and her…Abby-ness. Her Caf-Pow! addiction and her babbling when her mouth tried to keep up with her scattered brain. Ducky and his stories that no one really wanted to hear. He even missed Palmer and his nervousness and the way he always found a way to say something inappropriate at a crime scene. Something that had Gibbs' hand itching to give him his own head-slap.

But mostly, which surprised him, he missed McGee. The young man and his tech-babbling that he got excited about. And even when no one cared or understood what the hell he was talking about, apart from Abby, they couldn't interrupt him and smiled at his enthusiasm. The way he was able to keep the team calm when emotions were high or how he was able to push the team if they ever get discouraged at not finding clues or running nowhere with the few clues they had. McGee was sort of the silent support of the team. Then there was the way his eyes glowed whenever excited or happy or how he got puppy eyes when sad. Pure puppiness that made anyone who saw it, didn't matter if it was the Director or some terrorist, want to hug him and tell him it would be alright.

And the way he blushed…

He groaned as he rubbed his hands down his face and through his hair. This wasn't the first time his thoughts went to McGee like that, and it didn't help that his dreams always went sexual with McGee. It was pure frustrating.

"You alright there Probie?"

Gibbs looked up and nodded absently to Mike who was staring at him from the roof. "Yeah."

"Lot on your mind?"

He shrugged. "Just trying to remember more memories."

Which was a little true. Another thing he did whenever he found himself utterly bored, he tried to get back his memories. They were slowly coming back. Like how he remarried three times, all redheads. His main goal to replace his first wife but not being able to make it work in the end. No doubt he loved all three ex-wives, but he only let himself love them to a point and it was different. He remembered making his own team, DiNozzo, Kate, and McGee. Ari killing Kate and their team getting Ziva, who killed her own half-brother in his basement.

Cases and situations the team has had to face were coming back. But what was the most frustrating to him was every time he came to the case where they had to stakeout and he paired with Ziva while Tony paired with McGee, he came to a wall. And if there was anything he hated most, it was not being able to control something about himself, not being able to recall a moment in his life.

The ringing of his cell came from inside, and after a last glance to the calming ocean, he headed inside to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Gibbs."

He frowned. "Ziva? What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I haven't seen "Shalom" yet (I didn't finally get into NCIS until they were in their 7th season because of all the marathons USA run so I'm still playing catching up on the episodes) and I was trying to decide how to begin this story.**

**So...review, alert, favorite. Whatever floats your boat. :) Everything you do is appreciated and helps me continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?"

"If he was here do you think I'd be playing this game?" Tim tapped a few keys to get the terrorist. He didn't miss the pleased smiled on Abby's face before she turned away and bit into her powdered doughnut.

He and Abby's relationship has gotten better over the months Gibbs had been gone. They weren't back to their old closeness but they were getting there. After all, he lost Gibbs, he wasn't about to lose someone else in his life if he could help it.

When Gibbs left…it would be simple to say that he flat out collapsed. Director Shepard gave the team a week off to recover from the case and Gibbs quitting. Tim had roomed at Ziva's apartment, unable to go back home. She helped him recover, along with the team, to get up in the morning and get to work once their week was over. It was hard for the first few months, he barely ate, he barely laughed or took whatever bantering bait Tony threw his way. He functioned when it came to work, secretly honored and warmed that Tony named him his second, but anything else away from work he didn't. But it slowly turned around, a small smile here and a small banter with Tony there. Helping Ziva cook dinner for a get together with their friends, which had been fun, had also helped.

The pain was still there—he still silently cried now and again and he still crashed at Ziva's, though he did stop home enough to turn on the lights and keep the house clean and warm—but the pain was now bearable. All with the help of his friends who cared for him.

"He should be here. This team needs a leader, he's the glue, without him we fall apart." Tim barely had time to flinch at her wording before Abby pushed his chair away. "I'm gonna check to make sure he landed on time."

She was typing fast and little gittery. "Don't you think you're eating a little too much sugar?"

"No. I'm eating for two." His hand snapped out to grab her arm, worried. She smiled. "Relax. I'm talking about Miss Healthy Eater over there." Agent Lee snacking on her carrot as she stared at her monitor. "Every time I pass her desk, I want to shove a cheeseburger down her throat."

Tim smirked, glancing back at Probie, still feeling great not being the probie any longer and being Tony's second. "She's not so bad. Think she's kinda cute." And she was, was adorable in a so short can carry in your pocket kind of way.

"You know I can hear you both right?"

Abby straightened and they glanced at each other. "We do now Special Agent Lee." Turning back to the computer, she growled. "His flight landed on time. Where is he!" The elevator dinged and Abby took off running. "Oh yay, you're home. Welcome back. I've missed you." Tim quickly turned off the game and stood to watch Abby give her cutting off air supply hug.

"I've missed you too Abby." She continued to hug him. "Having trouble breathing Abby."

"Oh, sorry." Abby finally released Tony who took a big gulp of air.

"McGee. Look at you all grown up." Tony's smirk was so him Tim rolled his eyes, though smiling on the inside. He wouldn't admit it but he had missed Tony as well. Maybe not as much as Abby did, but he still missed the guy. "What'd I miss the past two weeks?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Boss."

"Good. And to think the director didn't have faith in you."

"Wait. What?"

"Gather round," Tony announced, "I come baring gifts. For the lovely lady."

Abby smiled. "Oh, it's beautiful."

It really was, a gothic style cross necklace. "Yeah, not to mention expensive. Euro is much more expensive. For my senior agent."

Tim held the CD and didn't know if he should be insulted or just a bit happy. He may not listen to it, but in the past Tony would have done something like this and though he and Tony were so much closer, didn't mean he wanted things to change.

"The very best of David Hasselhoff."

"You don't like it?"

"I repeat…the very best of David Hasselhoff."

The head slap was unexpected…but not. "Okay. What was that for?"

"You listen to Yani. And you have an unauthorized game on your computer."

"It's your computer," he smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's for beating my high score then."

'_Oh, like old times,'_ Tim smiled.

* * *

"Ziva, if you get this message. Call back. We're uh…not worried. Just…call us back." Tim hung up the phone and frowned at it. Tony's next words were right from his mind.

"Okay now I'm worried."

It wasn't like Ziva to be this late and not to at least call and say what was keeping her. And to not answer her cell was just adding to the worry. She always answered her cell. He turned his chair around to face Tony. "Do you think she's alright?"

"If she was alright she'd be here." Tim nodded in agreement. "Question is what would Gibbs do?"

Tim really needed to talk to Tony about that later. When he first started picking up traits from Gibbs, it had been funny and endearing. Now, it was hard to watch and it just wasn't…Tony.

The Director came up behind Tony. "He'd find her."

"I'm working on it, Director." He drawled out the word as if it was a nasty word. Which, it was to them.

"Well work harder." She started walking around the divider so she could be closer. Tony and Tim shared a glance and Tim could see Tony's slight hurt at the comment. Like Director Shepard said he didn't work hard enough as it is.

Personally, Tim would like to have a talk with the woman too. She was partly to blame for Tony picking up Gibbs' traits. A comment here and a comment there, continuing to compare Tony to Gibbs. He didn't like her, hasn't since they met, especially more once he had gotten together with Gibbs, but even more now that Tony was leading their team.

When it had been temporary she hadn't butt into their case without lending help or encouragement, but now… Now, it was like they didn't go a day without her making a visit to their bullpen or Tony being called up to her office for an update. She was babysitting them; and Tim and Ziva could see through Tony's mask to see that it was slowly chipping away his confidence.

Director Shepard's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he turned in his chair to face her better.

"Metro Police found her car on a sidewalk in Georgetown."

"Well that's not unusual with when Ziva's driving," Tim said and again he and Tony shared a look and small smile. They should know. They were passengers enough times when she drove. He would never forget the first time it happened. He and Tony seriously thought they were going to die.

"But in my experience…" She turned to bring their attention to the elevator that dinged. "FBI doesn't usually involve themselves in traffic accidents."

"Hey Tony," he said as he leaned back to speak closer to Tony, "isn't that the guy who tried to put you away for murder?"

Agent Ron Sacks was over by the elevator with two other agents, talking on his cell.

"Yes it is. Thank you for bringing up such a sore subject McGee. You knew they were coming?" He directed to Shepard.

"Calm down. I only got the call two minutes ago."

"What do they want with Ziva?"

"Well find out right now. Together." She turned to the black man and shook his hand. "Agent Sacks."

* * *

Ziva was ready to hit someone, and she would be happy to hit Mossad Officer Michael Bashan's bodyguard. The man just stood there in her way every time she tried to leave. It was infuriating.

First the bomb from this morning, Michael accusing her of sleeping with Tony because of the photos that they had when spying on her, seeing and finding out Namir Eschel faked his death, and now to hear that FBI has a warrant for her arrest. Espionage and murder.

This was ridiculous. But it was getting worse.

"This is a political nightmare. I am asking for your patience Ziva. We need time to deal with this."

She did not like this. Ziva wanted to contact NCIS, ask for their help, let them know she was okay but now wanted for murder. She didn't need to tell them she didn't do it. They knew her. At least she wanted to let them, Tim especially, know that she was not harmed.

"You would hold me against my will, Michael?"

"I will do what's best for you." He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke in reassurance, but his words were not. "Your father, he will find a solution to all of this Ziva."

'_Sure he will.'_

"Like he did for my brother Ari?"

Michael spoke to his silent bodyguard. "Escort her to the guest quarters. And do not forget to confiscate her weapons."

Ziva, making a split decision, shook her head. "I'm sorry for this."

"As am I."

The bodyguard closed the door after Michael and when he put his hand on her, she moved. "I was speaking to you." Throwing her elbow and flipping him over, she was over him with her gun at his throat before he could blink.

"Ever been tied up by a woman before?" He thought about. "Huh?" She laughed a little when he nodded. "Did you like it?" He nodded with a happy smile and she almost felt sorry. "Then, today is not your lucky day," and with that she knocked him out, stole the laptop, and left.

* * *

"Director Shepard, may I speak to you?" Tim asked before she could have a meeting with both Agent Sacks and Tony. He'd decided to actually have that talk with her before anything with this case continued so he had made his way up to her office.

She looked at him with a questionable look before nodding. "Come in. Please wait a few more moment Agent DiNozzo and Agent Sacks." Tony and Agent Sacks continued to sit in their chairs and watched him with a confused look as he passed. Tim just nodded to them both before shutting the door.

"What can I do you for Agent McGee?" she asked.

"I'd like to you about Tony, uh, Agent DiNozzo, um, I mean Boss."

She gave an amused smile at his stumble before nodding. "Relax. You can call him Tony if you'd like."

"Thanks."

"Now, what about him? You aren't going to complain about him as your boss are you?"

"No! No, no, no. Actually, he's a great boss."

"Yes, he is doing well, especially after Gibbs."

"That," he said pointing at her, "that right there is what I want to talk to you about." She frowned. "Tony is not Jet-Gibbs. Gibbs is gone, Tony isn't. I know that you had to watch us closely when we started, make sure we were working well with the new leadership and without Gibbs around." If she caught his little slip she didn't say anything. "But what you're doing, all of it, is…"

"Yes McGee?"

"Every little comment you say about what Gibbs would do this or that, and every day you're checking on us, you're showing that you either don't trust Tony as leader or you're still questioning it. So he's trying to make himself into Gibbs, second guessing himself, when he should be…you know." He waved his hand a bit, a habit he was picking up as he talked.

"Should be staying himself," she helped. Tim nodded, glad she understood. "I'm sorry McGee. That was not my intention. I know Tony is good agent, a great leader, I just wanted to make sure it was working."

"It has been, for over three months now," he said with a smile, to let her know he wasn't mad at her. He was a bit, but at least she saw what she was doing to Tony and hopefully would work on not doing it anymore.

"Yes." And Tim almost smirked at being able to make the director blush a little. "Well, I will work on fixing that. Thank you for that." She led him back to the door.

"No problem. Madam Director." Call him crazy but he was feeling cheeky.

Director Shepard shook her head with a smile and opened the door. Tim clapped Tony on the shoulder before leaving back for his desk, smiling.

It a good twenty minutes later when both men came from the Director's office, arguing back and forth. It wasn't surprising. Those two really hated each other, practically hate at first sight. After the Director gave the news of the FBI taking the case and that NCIS would be completely cooperating, along with orders to contact her and the FBI if Ziva contacted anyone on the team, she left back for her office.

"I'll uh, try to keep an open mind," Sacks told Tony.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Listen, before when we were-"

"Hey, don't worry about. It's over."

"No I was going to tell you that I still hated your guts Agent Slacks," Tony called after Sacks when he started for the stairs.

"Me too DiNozzo. Me too." And with that he headed down the stairs.

Tim watched as the director came back through the door, as if she had been waiting for Agent Sacks to leave. "Tony?"

He turned around to face her, no doubt to argue about them not working the case.

"You remember that question you asked. What would Gibbs do?" He nodded. "Gibbs isn't here; you are."

Tony watched her as she left and turned back to look over the bullpen before locking eyes with Tim. He gave a smile and looked back to his computer, trying to see if he could find something on where Ziva was. But he was interrupted.

"McGee! With me!"

He looked up to see Tony making his way to the elevator and followed. They rode for a few seconds before Tony flipped the switch. "Speak."

"About Boss?"

"What did you talk to the director about?"

Tim figured honesty was the way to go, not that he was a good liar anyway. Especially to Tony, his big brother. "About her treatment to the team, mostly you."

Tony frowned in confusion, probably blindsided by his answer. He was sure Tony hadn't expected that. "Huh?"

He smirked. "Very eloquent Boss. Are you like this with your dates?"

This time Tony rolled his eyes before relaxing a bit into their normal banter. "At least I can get a date McGee."

He knew it was the normal response for Tony to him, but that one stung a little. His face must have shown it because Tony cursed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh hell Tim. Sorry."

"No it's okay Tony. I almost expected you to say that." They released each other and Tony gestured for him to explain about his talk with Shepard. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. I talked to her about the way she's always checking up on us, every day, and about her comments comparing you to Gibbs." When Tony looked away, Tim rested his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, Jethro isn't here; you are. You are not Jethro, and I don't mean that in a 'You are not up for this and can't lead our team' kind of way," he said when he saw the flash of pain. He needed Tony to be Tony. "Jethro picked you for his team because he saw something in you, not because he wanted you to someday start becoming his Mini-Me."

Tony gave a small smile at that.

"You are Tony, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Yeah he was feeding into the ego a bit, but his ego was a bit battered at the moment. "So start acting like Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and lead our team. Stop asking yourself what would Gibbs do."

"Go with your gut," Tony said, nodding.

Tim beamed. "Exactly.

* * *

"Gibbs," Abby said as she ate some skittles, staring at the photos of Gibbs she kept up on her screens since the moment he retired. Though she always took them down whenever McGee came down to her lab after he nearly shut down seeing them the first time. Her and McGee's relationship was just getting back, she didn't want to ruin it by making him go into shock or becoming what he used to by accident. "This is really, really bad. Ziva has disappeared and everyone's saying she's just like her brother. I really, really need you to call me. Please."

She nearly fainted when her phone rang.

"Gibbs?"

"…Abby, it's Ziva."

"Ziva! Are you alright?"

"No. Don't say my name so loud."

"Sorry. Where are you?"

"At a safe place at the moment."

Well that didn't help her but she knew Ziva wouldn't tell her where. "The FBI was here and Tony was freaking out, and the Director—"

"Abby, I need you to do a favor for me."

"You name it," she said.

"First, you can't tell anyone I've spoken to you."

Abby was pacing now, still chewing on her skittles. "Except Tony, right?"

"No. Not even Tony. If I talk to him, he'll get tin trouble with the FBI."

That made sense. "Okay. Got it. What do you need?"

"A phone number."

She wrote down what she needed. "Alright, I'll call you back at this number."

"Abby."

Surprised, she quickly hung up and turned around to see Tony and McGee. Quickly, she removed the pictures and smiled when he gave her a grateful smile but quickly became nervous when Tony asked.

"Who was that?"

"Where?"

"On the phone."

"Oh, um, uh, that…that was the nuns."

Tony and McGee shared a glance. "The nuns?" Tim asked.

"Yep, you know nuns with that…big white hats and the…"

"The habits," McGee cut in. "Yeah, they're called habits. Big white hats."

"Yep. They-They called to say that bowling practice is cancelled."

"Bowling nuns?"

"Jeez, McGee, what are you on some sort of anti-nun crusade here?"

"What? Wait no…"

"Okay," Tony cut in and Abby cursed that he was cutting into their talk as Tony was going to get back to the previous subject. She really hated lying and keeping secrets from her friends. "Alright, lay off the nuns. I need to contact Gibbs. If we're going to get Ziva out of this we're going to need his advice."

She tilted her head confused when Tim looked at Tony like he was disappointed. Not in the 'I can't believe you want to talk to my ex-lover' way but a 'We talked about this and you should know better' kind of way. "Tony."

"McGee, I'm going with my gut. Abby."

"Last I heard he was still in Mexico."

"Well, there must be some way to contact him."

All she could do was shrug though she was already going to find his number for Ziva.

* * *

"Ziva, how'd you get this number?"

"Abby. And if it makes you feel any better, I forced it out of her."

"No, it doesn't. What's wrong?"

"I need your help. I may be in a little bit of trouble?"

"Yeah? Define "little"."

Ziva sat down in the seat in Gibbs' basement, smelling the familiar saw dust scent that lingered down there due to the boat. She knew no one would think she'd go there, even Tim who always kept the house up.

"I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad, and my father."

"Jeez, what'd you do?"

"I did nothing, Gibbs. I swear I did nothing." She needed him to believe her.

Instead, he asked something else. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He can't help me."

"Well, you should talk to Jenny. She can help you."

She could feel her emotions getting to her. "I can't…"

"Ziva, look I'm retired. I'm 3,000 miles away. What do you think I can do that they can't do?"

"Honestly I don't know. I was hoping maybe…" Ziva felt a tear run down her cheek. "…save me." She sniffed to get a hold of the rest of her emotions. "Gibbs?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally I was able to watch the episode and can continue writing this story. Hope you liked this. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"It's been two days. How long are they going to be here?" Tim was beyond frustrated. He couldn't track Ziva down, something he was very good at. And he had to use his own computer because FBI decided to take over their bullpen. It wasn't bad, but his own computer didn't have a few programs his computer at his desk had.

"Officer David was here for a year. Who knows how badly she compromised our security?"

Tim snapped his head to look at the small woman, his frustration rising. "What did you say, Probie?" he ground out.

"Oh, come on, McGee. You don't think we spy on our allies? It happens all the time."

"Agent Lee," Tony addressed before Tim said anything. He's never believed in putting a hand on a woman, he was taught better than that, but he never wanted to head-slap someone so hard more than he wanted to head-slap Agent Lee.

"Yes sir."

"Shut up and keep an eye on the Feds. McGee, you're with me. We got places to be."

"Should be done here, DiNozzo, in another oh, five, six more hours," Agent Sacks called after them but Tony ignored him.

"Thought you were going to kill Lee there McGee."

"Well," he huffed, "I'm a little tired of the FBI here, haven't heard from Ziva in two days and I can't trace her. I'm a little frustrated and Agent Lee saying something like that just. . .pissed me off."

"Yeah, me too."

They walked for a bit before Tim finally realized he had no idea where they were going. "Where are we going Boss?"

"Called a meeting."

They arrived to Autopsy and he barely blinked when he saw Ducky, Palmer, and Abby there. Tony flipped the switch to lock the door and let people know an autopsy was being performed. To not disturb. They all gathered in the corner so they weren't in sight and Tony started. "First off, this is a strictly voluntary thing. Ziva's a fugitive. Anyone caught helping or assisting her in any way will be in serious trouble."

Hell, count him in. His sister was in trouble, he wasn't going to stop till she was proven innocent. He'd do it for any one of the members in their team, including Ducky, Palmer, and Abby.

Palmer raised his hand. "Um, by serious, uh, you mean, we could, like, get fired?"

Ducky decided to answer the nervous man's question. "It means Mr. Palmer, that instead of attending medical school next month you'll most likely be in prison."

"Oh."

True Abby style, she place her hand flat on the table. "I'm in."

"Danger, intrigue, a damsel in distress. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Tim added his hand to Abby and Ducky's. "You guys know I'm in. No one frames my teammate."

Palmer gulped. "Um…I-I'm not exactly the type that would do well in prison, guys."

Well, really, neither were they but that wasn't stopping them. Then again, Jimmy just wanted to get his medical degree and stay out of trouble. Couldn't really fault the guy for not wanting to get into anything that would jeopardize that.

"No one's going to think any less of you if you want out, Palmer." Tony assured.

"Really?

Tim smirked when Tony answered. "Well, no, they probably would. At least I know I would."

"Alright then I want a codename, something cool-sounding." And he added his hand to the pile. Tim was so proud of his friend he clapped his back with his free hand. Then Tony finished the pile with his own.

"No one can know about this, especially the Director. We all good with that?" They all nodded. "Good, now all we have to do is find her. McGee, I want you on her electronic tracks. Cell phone, computer, toaster oven if you have to."

"Alright set up everything to alert me if she pops up Boss," McGee announced. When he got a quizzical look from the others he frowned. "What? She needs help and hasn't called us. I was going to try and find her already."

Tony nodded. "Good job McGee. Ducky, please try to talk to your contacts in the FBI. I want to know everything about that Georgetown crime scene. Palmer, how does "Black Lung" sound?"

"Like a horrible and painful way to die."

"I mean as your code name."

"Oh, I like it. Yeah," he grinned with excitement. He was probably feeling a bit giddy with being involved, adrenaline, and the fact that Tony gave him a nickname.

"Alright, then you're in charge of supplies, Black Lung. Which means lunch and at this point, probably dinner. Abby, I need you to go—"

"I talked to Ziva yesterday."

They all looked at her. Tim felt a bit angry but knew he shouldn't bother feeling it. He'd bet his typewriter that Ziva asked Abby not to tell anyone and Abby wanting to help a friend agreed. Damn the women in his life, including his little sister. They were going to be the death of him. He vaguely wondered if this was how Jethro had felt because he was sure of it. These women sure did keep you on your toes.

"You don't bowl with nuns." Tony looked to Tim. "I should have seen that coming."

"Me too," Tim added with his arms crossed.

"No. I really do," Abby insisted. "Ziva made me promise not to tell."

_'Knew it.'_

"Why would Ziva care we knew that you bowl with nuns?" Ducky asked confused.

"I think she means that Ziva didn't want us getting in trouble, Ducky."

"It's a bit late for that. Where is she?"

"All I have is this phone number."

Tony snatched the scrap of paper and started dialing. He waited. "Well there's no answer. Abby are you—? Ziva?. . . We love you too. . . No you're not. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on here. . . Well, then, I'll come to you. I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs right now but I'm not having any luck. . ."

Tony suddenly looked blindsided and sick at the same time before his eyes turned to Tim's. He tilted his head as he tried to read what was wrong. All he saw was worry and a bit of panic.

"Tony?"

* * *

The first thing Ziva wanted to do when she saw Gibbs walk down the stairs to his old basement was torture him for the pain that he unknowingly put Tim through these past four months while he stayed completely ignorant. Yet. . .she also wanted to rush over and give him a hug. She had missed Gibbs as much as the rest of the team, obviously not as much as Tim, but still. However, she kept her emotions to herself and greeted him.

"Hello Gibbs."

"Ziva."

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "Just doing a favor for a friend."

"Yes, but if you were caug—"

"Ziva." She looked at him. "Relax. I'm here to help you."

Against trying to control herself, she nodded and was about to inform him of her information when her cell phone rang.

"Ziva."

"Tell Abby I'm going to kill her." She was not completely surprised Abby crashed. No…now that one she was sure was not right. Crumbled? Collapsed? Well it was something with a C and whatever it was Abby did it and told Tony she talked to Ziva.

"We love you too."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, you're not. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Your phone could be tapped, Tony."

"Well, then, I'll come to you. I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs right now but I'm not having any luck."

"Gibbs. Why didn't you say so?" She passed the phone to Gibbs and watched as he spoke to Tony.

"DiNozzo, you have ten seconds to tell me why I am not building a teak hot tub in Mexico." He waited for an answer and started counting. "Nine. . ."

* * *

Gibbs listened to Ziva give him the information that she knew and felt himself fall back into a rhythm. It was like the old times, minus the bullpen, his agents, and his badge. Yeah, other than that.

"Ziva how many times do I have to tell you I don't believe—"

"In coincidences?" She interrupted as she drew her weapon, aiming at the stairs as they both heard someone. It was Tony. "I know."

"Lucky for you neither do I," Tony said as he walked down the stairs and Gibbs could smell the coffee. His mouth watered as he hadn't had any in. . .half an hour. "And according to the FBI I should be the one aiming my weapon at you."

He decided to get back to the matter at hand. "You were set up. The only Mossad liaison officer in D.C. . ."

". . .just happens to be present at a Metsada-style hit?" Tony finished.

He watched Ziva think about it before berating herself. "God I'm an idiot. He led me to the scene. Eschel framed me."

"Yeah, but the question is why."

"Thought you might be needing this." Tony held up his old cell phone.

But he didn't take it. He wasn't back, just helping Ziva and then he would be back in Mexico building a hot tub. Instead, he took Tony's coffee as it had been teasing him.

"Uh. . .I meant the NCIS cell phone. That's my coffee, Boss."

He stared at Tony incredulously. "Do I still look like your boss?"

"Uh. . .well, maybe, if you shave and a. . .haircut. . ." he cleared his throat, ". . .wouldn't hurt."

Gibbs smiled and laughed as he had missed Tony.

"Smile thing's definitely throwing me off, too."

"It's good to see you again, McGee." Hmm, now that was someone he wouldn't mind seeing again. Wonder where he was.

The silence of his two agents was quite loud before Tony cleared his throat. "DiNozzo."

"What'd I say?"

Ziva stared at him, and though he saw a flash of rage before it was covered, she answered. "You called him McGee."

"Mm. That's probably because if I left him in charge, you wouldn't be on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list right now."

"B-But you do remember. . ."

"That I left you in charge? Yeah, I remember I left you in charge, DiNozzo. What I forgot is your taste in coffee." The thing was so damn sweet, it was like coffee flavored sugar. "It stinks."

"Sugar's my weakness," Tony admitted.

He nodded and again turned their attention back to the case. "Our plan. . .our plan is to find this guy before he gets out of the country."

"I can get McGee to put in a BOLO for him."

Again that tug inside him at the mention of McGee, but he pushed it aside for now. "Yeah, you go work from NCIS and see what you can do."

"What are you and Ziva gonna do?"

"We'll stay here for a bit to discuss some things."

Tony stared at him for a while, and he was sure Tony knew they weren't going to stay there the whole time. But he didn't say anything; instead he nodded and pulled out his cell. "Ziva call me if you need anything from our end."

Ziva nodded. "I will Tony."

"Good. McGee," he addressed and started heading back up the stairs.

Gibbs had a sudden urge to rip the phone away from Tony and order the BOLO to Tim himself, a niggling voice in the back of his head suggesting it was to hear the younger man's voice, but he didn't. He stayed with Ziva as they watched him leave and didn't begin talking until they heard the front door open and close.

"So. . .where do you think this Eschel would think to hide out for a bit?"

"There are many possibilities," she said, thinking, before snapping her fingers. "Yes, I have an idea. It is a safe house that Mossad doesn't know about. I set it up personally for Ari."

"How does he know about it?"

"When Ari infiltrated NCIS three years ago, Eschel was part of his recovery team."

He refrained from mentioning that another FBI agent had died that day. "Let's go then." He started heading up the stairs, knowing Ziva would follow. "I got a beach in Mexico waiting for me."

* * *

Tim was fidgeting in his seat down in Abby's lab. When Tony had told their little group who was with Ziva and who he had just finished talking to. . .he had wanted to demand going with Tony. But he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle himself being in their home with Jethro right there in front of him, even with Ziva there. Tony hadn't said where both Ziva and Gibbs were but it wasn't hard to figure out. Ziva was somewhere safe and Gibbs was with her. No place was safer than Gibbs' basement.

Hell, the team has every once and a while asked him over the past four months if they could stop by the house to the basement when the case was a hard one. He had understood and let them borrow his key. He had had locks put on the door as soon as possible since in the beginning he hadn't known how long he would not be in the house. Now he was glad since in the past four months he hasn't slept in their home once.

So instead of going with Tony to go see Ziva and Gibbs, he had been ordered to Abby's lab to help her with whatever they had. Tony had called a while ago with orders to place a BOLo on Eschel, and he still sat there fidgeting with worry for Ziva, jumbled nerves knowing Gibbs was back in D.C., and trying to wrack his brain on how to place the BOLO.

"McGee."

Tim jumped at Tony's voice so close, he hadn't noticed him coming back. So he had missed the worried look and small conversation Tony and Abby shared before Tony said his name.

"Hey Tony." He looked into Tony's eyes and tried to find the answer to a question he didn't even know to ask. He didn't know if he should ask about Ziva or Gibbs, or if he even wanted to know about Gibbs. Tony took it upon himself.

"Ziva's alright for now. As well as anyone can do being on FBI's Ten Most Wanted list anyway."

Tim could feel the back of his eyes sting as the question was bubbling inside his throat, begging and demanding to get out. But he took a deep breath and swallowed everything. "Good. So," he said turning back to his monitor, "how do we put out a BOLO without the FBI finding out about it?"

"I knew you'd ask me that, McGee."

"And?"

"And I. . .I don't know." He admitted. "Any suggestions?"

"We could tell the FBI about Eschel and let them track him down." Abby paced, eating candy, and holding on tight to Bert the Hippo.

"When they ask how we know about him. . ."

Tim's mind was racing and an idea was forming as Abby understood what her suggestion meant. "They'll know we talked to Ziva."

"McGee."

"Tony, what if we lie?" He looked to Tony for encouragement, seeing if Tony understood and agreed.

"Sacks is a self-centered, egotistical jack hole. . .but he's not an idiot. He'll know."

"No," Tim shook, the idea taking form in his head. "I mean lying on the BOLO. Instead of looking for a rogue Mossad spy wanted for murder, we put out a BOLO for a wife-beater."

"That's underhanded, devious. . ."

"And it's totally getting me hot," Abby cut in and McGee blinked before looking back to Tony.

"Well, glad to see I'm finally rubbing off on him." Tim grinned. "Do it." And after mussing his hair, which Tim smacked his hand away, left.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

"Hey McGee you doing alright?"

Tim looked up from his position on the couch, lying down and his hand petting Jett's fur as he laid out on the floor in front of the couch. Tony had insisted on Tim and Jett crashing at his place in case Eschel decided to make a visit to Ziva's apartment. Tim knew though that it was also to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't break down.

"As good as I can be." Jett's head rose to nudge his hand, and Tim continued petting him. Tony came over and nudged him to sit up a bit so he could slide onto the couch with him. Tim looked at him funny when Tony patted his lap. "What?"

"Come on McGee," he said rolling his eyes, but Tim smirked when he saw the slight blush that came to Tony's cheeks. "It's not rocket science. You can use my lap McBlues."

"Aww, Tony, are you going soft on me?" he teased though he took Tony up on his offer and put his head on Tony's thigh. He wouldn't have been able to do this, lean on any other guy, without being awkward. But not with Tony. Tony was practically his big brother, he could lean on him without having to ask for it.

Tony scoffed. "In your dreams. DiNozzos don't go soft. I'm just offering a shoulder, or in this case my lap, so you don't crash. In which I'd have to do paperwork explaining why you can't work."

And in human being talk that meant he was being there for him.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem." He turned on a movie, filling the silence and interrupting the movie with facts that Tim wasn't interested in. Tim usually would have told Tony to shut up ten minutes in but he wasn't really watching the movie.

Tim suddenly spoke half way through the movie. "He still doesn't remember."

"I know," Tony sighed and glanced down at him. "It sucks."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Sorry Tim."

"Yeah." They lapsed into silence for a few more minutes. "How is he?"

". . .Different. Long hair, beard, smiling." He instantly felt jealous of Tony. He saw Gibbs, and even though Tony thought it was different, he got to see him smile. Tim felt a bone-deep need to see Jethro's smile again. "Even the memories he does have, some of them are still fuzzy."

He needed to change the subject. "Do you think I could borrow your cell?"

Tony squirmed for a second before handing Tim the phone. Finding the number, he pressed call and waited for it to be picked up. "Hey Ziva."

"Tim?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hello."

His lips twitched. "Hello. How are you?"

"Tim, I'm on the run and was almost blown up."

This time he rolled his eyes though it was lost on Ziva since she couldn't see. "I know that. That's why I'm asking how you are. Are you hurt?"

"Oh! No, no I am fine. Gibbs and I got out in time."

"Good." He paused before asking, "Where is he?"

"He is upstairs, walking around."

"No doubt wondering why he has such a big TV."

Ziva laughed. "Yes. And why there is so much furniture. . . Listen Tim, I hope you are not upset, but I hid. . ."

"The photos of us together? It's alright. He almost got blown up twice, and survived. Wouldn't want him to die of a heart attack." And didn't that hurt.

Ziva was suddenly alarmed. "Tim, you are not staying at my apartment are you?"

"No. Tony insisted Jett and I crash at his place."

"Oh that is go—"

_"Ziva, who are you talking to?"_

Tim's breath hitched at the sound of Jethro's voice, his smile falling and tears filling his eyes. Oh God. His voice. That deep voice that's haunted his dreams and memories for the past four months. He couldn't listen any further, or take the chance of Gibbs of trying to talk to him, and quickly passed the phone to Tony.

Tony juggled to right the phone and press it to his ear. He nervously spoke. "Oh, hey Gibbs. Thought Ziva was talking to Eschel?… No, just making sure our deadly agent was doing already after almost getting blown up. . . Yeah sure. . . See you tomorrow at work." He hung up his cell and thankfully didn't say anything.

* * *

Tony closed his phone, set it aside, and went back to the movie. He didn't continue to talk about the movie, instead just watched it. He could feel his thigh getting wet, but didn't bring any attention to it as he knew Tim would feel embarrassed and he really needed this cry. He just stayed silent, ran his fingers through Tim's hair, and let him slowly fall asleep on his lap.

Ziva may think that Tim was hers, hers to protect and to watch out for, but Tim was also his. Tim was Tony's first. He knew him first, was his Probie and McGeek, his little brother. Though he teased and pranked Tim, he always had his six. They had been close, but after that dog incident, they had only gotten closer. And while Ziva tortured anyone who hurt Tim and went all mother hen on him, Tony offered a sense of normalcy and just silent support. He knew when Tim needed Ziva and he knew when he needed Tony, and when Tim needed him, he stepped in without hesitation.

Tim did the same for him. Tony never asked, but whenever a case got too hard, Tim would silently give him the key to the house before leaving from work and then he'd show up a few minutes after Tony with beer and pizza. They would watch TV silently while eating and drinking, Tim only ever drank one, and while Tony passed out on the couch, Tim would clean up, throw a blanket over him, set the coffee and alarm, and leave back for Ziva's apartment as he never slept at the house.

But now Tim needed Tony, his big brother, and he was going to be there for him because he knew without a doubt Tim was going to be exhausted after this. The case against Ziva alone was hard, but add Gibbs being in D.C. and stopping by NCIS tomorrow; then. . .when Gibbs left for Mexico after this was all over, Tim was going to be a wreck.

But he was going to be there for him.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys are waiting for Tim and Gibbs to finally see each other and talk. It's coming! I promise. In the meantime, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tim walked into work the next day and immediately headed down to Abby's lab. They had some work to do to help prove Ziva's innocence.

"Hey Abby," he greeted as he walked in, going right to his computer.

"Hey McGee. I'm still trying to narrow down the cell that Eschel used."

Nodding, he fell into the rhythm of working next to Abby. "I'll take the prints off the dead guy Ziva and...Gibbs found." He didn't need to look at Abby to know she was looking at him now after his pause.

"McGee?"

"I'm fine Abby. Let's focus on helping Ziva."

"Okay. Let's do this." She held up her hand.

Tim shook his head amused, high fiving her, and getting back to work while Abby played some music and then joined him. They had worked for about half an hour before he felt a presence behind him. Tony.

"I'm just getting the match to the prints," he said.

"Let's see it."

His fingers stumbled over the keys at the deep voice behind him and turned around to see Gibbs and Tony standing in the doorway. Both had a cup of coffee, but Tim's eyes were on Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

Abby abandoned her computer and ran to greet Gibbs, throwing her arms around him and squeezing the life out of him.

Tony was right, he was different. His hair long, and that beard. Tim felt a bit warm when he looked at that beard, his treacherous mind imagining the feel of it against his skin. But Tim's heart skipped a beat at the smile on Jethro's lips, it filling his stomach with warmth.

Tony walked away from them to give them a moment and came to Tim. Tim finally looked away when Tony touched his hand. "Hey," he whispered.

He looked at Tony. "Hey."

"You alright?"

Nodding, he gave him a little smile. "Sure." He glanced back to Gibbs and nearly gasped when those all familiar ice blue eyes were trained on him. His hand instinctively grabbed Tony's hand as he tried to control his heart, make sure it didn't race out of his chest. He looked over Gibbs' shoulder as he found he couldn't look him in the eye without feeling his heart ripping and breaking at the missing look in Gibbs' eyes. There was supposed to be recognition and love. Sure Gibbs knew who Tim was, but he didn't _**know **_him, which meant the love wasn't there.

Looking away, he missed the jealousy that filled the older man's eyes as they trained on Tim and Tony's joined hands before they cleared.

"What have you got so far?" he asked and after Tony squeezed his hand back, joined Gibbs in front of the screen on the wall.

Tim took a deep breath to gather his wits before turning back to his computer. Luckily they found a hit. "We matched the dead guy's prints." He was happy his voice didn't betray the way he was feeling at the moment. "Balash Sassnio. Arrested five years ago for reckless driving. An illegal from Iran. Student visa expired last year, Boss."

"Good job, McGee," both men said and Tim's hands began to tremble as he never thought he'd hear that from Gibbs again.

"What about the cell phone Eschel called us on, Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"I isolated the grid the call came in from."

"Nice work, Abs," Tony quickly put out before Gibbs could and Tim found himself smiling.

"Actually, no, Tony. The grid includes the entire city of Woodbridge, Virginia. He could be anywhere in it."

"Great, we got nothing."

_'Great encouragement Jethro.'_ Luckily he didn't say that aloud.

"Well, an ex-Mossad agent working with an Iranian student is something, Gibbs."

"Not if it doesn't help us find Eschel in time."

Both men started walking back, Gibbs heading towards the door, but Tony stopped beside him. "McGee, the BOLO we put out yesterday. Any hits?" Damn, he completely forgot about that. "You completely forgot about that, didn't you?"

"This one's on me, Boss." He gave himself a head-slap and started looking at the results from the BOLO. "We have multiple hits. Six hits on men fitting his general description. Three in Delaware, one in Pennsylvania, and two in Virginia. Closest match—a local cop saw a man fitting his exact profile at a Freemont Inn."

"Where, McGee?" both men asked.

"Woodbridge, Virginia."

Abby and Tim watched as Tony and Gibbs threw their coffee away and leave the lab.

"Tim?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Do you think Gibbs will stay?"

He finally looked away from the empty doorway to look at Abby and saw her worried and scared. Opening his arms, he pulled her into a hug and rocked her. "I don't know Abby. I don't know."

Tim really didn't and hated it.

"Tim?"

"Yes Abby?"

"I'm sorry."

Frowning, he asked, "About what?"

"He doesn't remember."

He shook his head and found himself holding her tighter. "It's not your fault. Not even his really. I guess he's just not ready to remember."

"I'm sorry."

Tim sighed. "Stop apologizing."

"…Okay."

"McGee!" They pulled apart and turned to face the doorway where Tony appeared. "Let's go. Gibbs told Ziva where Eschel is and of course she isn't going to wait for us."

Giving Abby's forehead a peck, he raced after Tony to drive to Freemont Inn so they could help Ziva.

* * *

Of course Ziva didn't need their help when they showed up. Eschel was dead on the bed, a woman from Iranian Intelligence was unconscious on the floor, and Ziva was panting and bleeding. Nothing was broken, just some bruises that were going to last a while and a cut on the bridge of her nose that was going to need to heal. Not to mention a few bruised ribs, but luckily none were broken.

Both Tony and Ziva were up in the director's office, Abby in her lab, and Ducky and Palmer were performing an autopsy for another case. Eschel had been collected from Mossad so they didn't' have to autopsy the ex-Mossad agent.

Tim was in the break room, getting a coffee. He nearly dropped his cup when Jethro's voice came from behind him.

"Hello McGee."

He turned around, making sure to look at him without actually looking into his eyes. Tim didn't trust himself when looking into those powerful eyes. "Hello Gibbs."

"How have you been?"

Only allowing him half a second to connect their eyes, he took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. "Glad we were able to help Ziva get taken off the FBI list." Gibbs' lips twitched. "How's Mexico? Everything you hoped it would be?"

If he heard the bitterness in Tim's voice, Gibbs didn't show it.

He shrugged. "It's relaxing, quiet."

"Everything you hoped it'd be?" he repeated.

Gibbs stared at him; Tim felt as if he was looking into his soul and fought not to squirm, before shrugging. "Not sure yet." He continued to stare at Tim, as if he was trying to figure him out, it was a little unnerving. If Gibbs didn't remember them, only remembered that Tim was part of the team, why was he looking at him like this?

Tim tapped his temple. "How are the memories going?"

Again he shrugged. "Still fuzzy, some still missing."

"Mm."

They stared at each other for a while—well Gibbs stared while Tim looked over his shoulder—just silence between them. It was a few minutes before Gibbs suddenly took a step towards him. Tim felt his heart race double and decide to lodge in his throat. His instinct was to step forward also, meet him in the middle, but he went against it. He took a step back.

Gibbs stopped and narrowed his eyes at him, again looking at him like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved and he couldn't quite figure him out. Again, he took a step forward, Tim took a step back, jumping when his back hit the counter. He faced Gibbs again and squeaked when he realized how close he was. So close he could feel the older man's body heat.

What the hell's going on?

Those blue eyes roamed his face, Tim just stood there, his heart racing and his body trembling. Hope blooming that maybe he was remembering. Finally he couldn't take the silence. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs' eyes snapped up to look into his eyes again and Tim's heart plummeted when he saw Gibbs' eyes clear and no recognition.

"I have a flight to catch. Can you give this to Director Shepard for me?"

Not able to find his voice, he silently nodded and took the white envelope that Gibbs handed him. With only one more glance, Gibbs turned and left, leaving Tim heartbroken and left in pieces.

Walking back to his desk, he sat down and stared at the thing in his hand. It wasn't long before Director Shepard, Ziva, and Tony came down from their meeting.

"Where is he, McGee? Abby's lab?"

"Gibbs left, ma'am." Forgive him if a little anger was in his voice. He was trying to not show what he was really feeling. "Said he had a plane to catch."

"You sure about that, McGee?" Tony asked.

_'No, I'm lying for my own enjoyment.'_

"Yeah, Tony, I'm sure." He glanced at Ziva and though she should be focusing on herself and the way she was bruised, she was looking at him worriedly. "Director, uh, he wanted me to give this to you." He handed the envelope and they all watched her open it to show a picture. He couldn't see it but to be honest he didn't want to.

"Nice snap," Tony commented. "Where was that taken?"

"Serbia?"

"When?"

"A lifetime ago."

He really had to get out of there. He needed to leave. Tim stood and started gathering his things. "Director, if it's not too much, I think I'm gonna head out of here."

The redhead stared at him and he saw the understanding and compassion in her eyes. She nodded and gave the whole team an early night. "You guys can finish your paperwork tomorrow. Go on home."

Before he could leave, Ziva blocked his way. "You are coming home with me. You too Tony."

Tony looked between them before nodded. "You cooking?" he asked, trying to kept the air light.

Ziva smirked. "Of course."

"Fine, see you there," Tim said and didn't even wait for the elevator. He took the stairs. He didn't mean to be or sound rude but he really need to get out. Tim needed fresh air. He just needed… He needed Gibbs.

It wasn't long before he was putting his key into Ziva's apartment door and greeting an excited Jett. "Hey boy." Jett suddenly calmed down and looked at him with his head tilted. He let out a whine before nudging him.

Great, even the dog could tell he wasn't okay. He petted the dog's head before taking a quick shower and changing. Tim found himself sitting on the side of his bed and absently petting Jett's head that was resting in his lap.

Why did he leave again? Why didn't he stay? Didn't he miss working? Didn't he miss…the team? Why? Why? Why? Why didn't he remember him? Why?

Jett's whine pulled him from his mind and he felt tears on his cheeks, freely running down his face and sobs quickly taking over. Why!

He lied down and threw his arm over Jett when he jumped up to join him. His face buried in his fur, his tear disappearing into the dog's fur.

Why was this his life? Why couldn't Jethro remember him?

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Abby looked at the door as they heard the sobs from the younger man and it broke all their hearts. They were all feeling the loss of their old boss again, it had felt good working with him again, but it was nothing to what Tim was going through.

"I could kill the man."

"He just helped solve your innocence," Abby pointed out but without any heat. Just a simple fact.

"Yes," Ziva said, the anger rolling off her, "but look what he did to our Tim."

"Oh so he's ours now?" Tony asked with a small smile.

"Yes," she answered simply. She had planned to cook, but now that she was home, she wasn't in the mood to make anything too big. So she was making them sandwiches. Ziva put their plates in front of them. "He's been ours since Gibbs left."

Abby chewed on her lip as she picked at her food. "Do you think he'll ever remember McGee?"

"…I don't know," Tony said. "I don't even know what would happen if he did."

Abby frowned. "Well, he'd come back for Timmy of course."

"Yes, but will it ever be the same?" Tony questioned. It was obviously something he'd thought about. "Gibbs didn't leave once, but twice now. I mean…" he gestured to the door that was Tim's bedroom, "…listen to him in there. How can it be the same if Gibbs did remember McGee and come back? I know he doesn't know he's doing it, but Gibbs is slowly breaking him."

Ziva could see the frustration in Tony showing, it was the same frustration she felt, and placed her hand over his to help calm him down. "If Gibbs does remember and comes back one day, we will deal with it. Now, let's just be here for Tim."

With that, they slowly ate their dinner and sat down watching TV. After a while, Ziva checked in on Tim and saw a familiar sight of him curled up on his bed with Jett offering himself as a pillow. Jett's brown eyes looked at Ziva and Ziva almost expected the German Shepherd to start getting excited and wake Tim since it's been a while since they saw each other, but he just closed his eyes again and tucked his head closer to himself. It allowed his nose to rest against Tim.

It had surprised her how fast it took for Jett and Tim to get along after he moved in with her. She guessed her protectiveness over Tim rubbed off on her dog as she often found Jett cozying up to Tim during his first month there and offering himself as a pillow. Tim even taught Jett to pull her blankets off her when she tried to sleep in really late on the weekend and Tim wanted her up. It was annoying and funny at the same time.

Walking in, she sighed at the tear stains on his cheeks and ran her fingers through his hair, though she softly smiled at the way he relaxed under her touch. Ziva really didn't want to wake him, so getting an extra comforter from the closet, she draped it over him so he was warm.

Silently leaving the room, she closed the door and walked back to Tony and Abby to finish watching TV. Though it wasn't really watching so much as listening to Tony do commentary about the actors and their better roles, or really bad ones.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ziva heard a sound and opened her eyes. Tony, Ziva, and Abby had fallen asleep in her living room watching movies; the others let her use the couch since she had been sore from her fight and took medicine to help. She watched Abby try to silently walk past the couch and slip into Tim's room. Deciding to be nosey and see what Abby was doing, she silently stood up and followed her.

Opening the door, she saw Abby slip under the comforter on Tim's other side and wrap an arm around him. Wanting to join, she walked in and after Jett looked at her, he slipped out from under Tim and Ziva quickly took his place. Abby looked over Tim at Ziva and after they smiled at each other, they each held onto Tim and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony jerked awake and tried to see what it was that woke him. It didn't take long. It was quiet, he couldn't hear Ziva's loud snoring. A little worried that maybe she wasn't breathing, he looked over to the couch and saw that she wasn't even there. Looking over to where he last saw Abby, he saw that she too wasn't there.

Frowning, he tried to listen around and in fact heard Ziva's snoring but it wasn't as loud. Getting up, he followed the sound and was somewhat surprised it was coming from McGee's room. Tony opened the door and blinked.

"I have really got to talk to McGee about how he does this," he muttered as he took in the picture of the two women somewhat wrapped around McGee, Jett the dog snuggled in between Ziva and McGee at their legs. Even Ziva and Abby's hands were just touching as if mutually seeking support too.

Not wanting to be left out, he decided to join in the slumber party. He quickly grabbed the blanket from the living room and carefully joined the others on the bed. Like Jett, he lied on top of the comforter towards the end of the bed. But since he was so long, he had to bend his body a bit, ending up with his head using Abby's stomach as a pillow after carefully turning her a bit.

He sighed, feeling all warm and snuggly surrounded by the ones close to him and was about to fall asleep when he realized again he didn't hear Ziva's snoring. Cracking open one eye, he saw not only Ziva looking at him, but Abby too. He gave them his DiNozzo smile before purring when Abby ran her fingers through his hair.

This was his family, minus a few, and family takes care of their own. And he knew they did the right thing with the way Tim seemed to be practically melting into the mattress while surrounded by them. It was the most relaxed and peaceful Tony's seen him and he knew, as his eyes began to drift listening to Ziva's loud snoring with Abby's hand on his head, that they all were about to get the best sleep in a while.

* * *

**A/N: *hide from mob* Please, please, please forgive me. Blame the muse! Yeah, that's it. Blame the muse for making Gibbs leave again. But the good news...the story's not finished. Yay! *peak and duck back down as mob runs by at cheer* Okay so yay the story's not done, but I've made Gibbs leave again! I'm sorry. Forgive me. **

**Please review, alert, favorite! Everything is appreciated and I just plain love reading what people have to say.**

**Warning: Sharpened pitchforks, torches, and starting of mob will not be accepted. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while. A while by my standards anyway. I had the chapter written, but I didn't post it because I felt it was missing something. Then I read one of the reviews and realized what was missing. **

**I was more focused on the case than Tim and Gibbs, I was setting it up to be way too simple for them. And though I'm a simple girl, I like straight to the point and to avoid all unnecessary drama, I couldn't write it that way. It wouldn't have been right. Because let's face it, our favorite boys can't have it easy no matter how much we love them and wish for this situation to be easy. **

**So, thanks to TawnyShyrell, I was able to rewrite the chapter and post it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_**Few weeks later…**_

"You did not."

"Oh yes I did McGee. I can prove it." He walked over to Tim's desk, a grin on his face, and pushed Tim over a bit so he could lean in close and bring up something on his computer. "Whola."

He looked at the photo along with Ziva who came on to his other side. They glanced at each other and Tim snorted. "Tony, there is no way you drove this car. This is photo-shopped."

"You doubt your boss?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, let me tell you. This gorgeous baby was…it was awesome. Reached 60 in two point…Gibbs."

Tim and Ziva frowned at Tony. "What?"

"Gibbs."

They turned to see what Tony was looking at and saw Gibbs walking up the stairs to the Director's office.

"What is he…?"

"I have no idea."

"Tim?"

Tim didn't know how much more he could take. He was getting over the last time Gibbs left. What was he doing here now? He didn't know if he could take the man leaving again. God, he cou-

"Tim."

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked at Ziva. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Blinking, he nodded. "Uh uh."

Ziva and Tony shared a glance over his head before Tony rushed to his desk and pushing a button. "Cynthia."

"Yes Agent DiNozzo?"

"Gibbs in the director's office?"

"Yes."

"Can you see what he's doing here?"

"…Sir?"

Tim and Ziva joined Tony while Agent Lee stayed at her desk. Good. He didn't really trust Agent Lee after her little comment when Ziva was on the run. She may have been their probie for the past four and a half months, but she obviously didn't bother to actually try and get to know her team. She was stuck thinking like a lawyer, comments here and there about how what they were doing wouldn't help a case and how they should do it. Which was helpful information but the way they did things didn't take paperwork that took weeks to just get to the person it needs to.

"We want to know why Gibbs is here. And you can help us."

"Um, sir, I don't…"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't eavesdrop, Cynthia," Tony said. "Every director's assistant eavesdrops."

"He's coming. He's coming." Tim and Tony looked up at Ziva's warning and they watched as Gibbs came down the stairs and around to their bullpen.

Tony stood. "Hey Gibbs. Just visiting the neighborhood or…taking your desk back?" Gibbs just walked past them without a word, Tim smelt the familiar scent and nearly moaned. Tony grunted, "Let's go."

When Agent Lee started to stand, he motioned for her to continue sitting and they went over to the other side of the bullpen to talk quietly. "Okay, I've got an idea. Maybe he lost his memory again and forgot he quit his job."

Tim highly doubted it as there were a few flaws in that idea. "Wouldn't he be sitting at his old desk, then?"

"If Gibbs wanted us to know what he was doing, he would've told us."

Tony scoffed. "Oh, right. Because he would never expect us to figure it out for ourselves."

"Gibbs is back…on temporary assignment." They all looked to Director Shepard and Tim realized that he had no choice to again have himself in Gibbs' presence. No recognition and know that he was going to leave afterwards for Mexico. Again.

How was this his life?

"The Paulson case."

"Paulson?"

"Petty Officer Derrrick Paulson: knocked over a bank," Tony enlightened them, "killed two of his accomplices, money was never found."

"Paulson's prison cell," Gibbs cut in, still on the phone. "I want to see what was in it."

"His belongings are already downstairs in Abby's lab," Shepard informed and they watched him head off down to see Abby.

As soon as he was gone, Director Shepard went back to her office, Agent Lee slipped off somewhere, and Tim fell into his chair. He didn't need to look at his teammates to see that they were looking at him with worry.

After that night Gibbs left a second time, he had woken to being surrounded by his team, plus Jett. They all had made a pretty funny image as there were limbs, hair…paws and fur…everywhere. Comforter and blankets had been tangled along with their bodies and it was hard to see where one person started and another began. It was like a dog pile, and to be honest he had loved it. He wasn't the only one either.

Without even talking about it, it had become routine for them all to have dinner at Ziva's every Monday and Thursday nights and to fall asleep. They usually started in a nicely neat order, then they'd wake up all tangled, some body parts dangling off the bed, a few unlucky situations where Jett's butt was in a face, or the one time Ziva nearly killed Tony when she woke up to his hand up her shirt and very close to groping her breast. His other hand had somehow been in the waistband of Abby's pajama bottoms. Abby had laughed it off while Ziva decided to be merciful and let him live since he had no control in his sleep. At least that's what Tony said anyway.

Even on the nights the team didn't cuddle, Tim would go to bed alone and wake to Ziva snuggled up next to him, Jett at the end of the bed. Or sometimes between them.

Not once did they think it odd, mostly because they usually slept the best they had on those nights and the fact that they were odd in the first place, so they never talked about it.

But even with those nights and well rest, Tony, Ziva, and Abby took to watching over him. It was both very annoying and heartwarming. Now, their worry, the worry he could just feel in the air, was legitimate. He didn't know how he was going to make it for the next few days working with Gibbs and then to watch him leave again. He was finding himself losing energy when it came to Gibbs, exhausting himself with wishful thinking, tears, and heartbreak.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Tony clapped his hands to bring attention. "Alright, let's do some work real quick," he suggested and turned on the screen that also gave them a video of Abby's lab.

"Anything good?" Gibbs asked as he came into view carrying a Caf-Pow!.

Abby was obviously on auto-pilot. "Yeah. It's a jailhouse appeal from some escaped convict. The guy really knows his forensics." She sat up straighter and finally looked at Gibbs before throwing herself into his arms Abby style. "I knew it! I knew it! Won't need these anymore now that you're actually here." She pulled away from Gibbs and took down the photos of Gibbs that she kept up on her screens. "I knew you'd come back."

"I'm not back." But he still returned her second hug.

"Of course you're back. I can feel your badge." She pulled back. "That is your badge, right?" He pulled it out to show her and she smiled. "You are back."

"Reinstatement's only temporary, Abs, until I can find Paulson."

"We'll see about that," she muttered as she went to put his photos back up. "So what can I do for you, temporarily reinstated Agent Gibbs?"

"Process the contents of Paulson's cell."

"What am I looking for?" She was sulking at her table at this point which had all of them smiling. "Oh, right. Anything to help you find him."

"I want to know what he was up to before he escaped. Unless the three of you have any other suggestion," he suddenly addressed loudly and looked to the camera.

They all looked at each other before Tony hit the button that would allow Gibbs to hear them. "Hey… We were, we were just, uh, eavesdropping like little girls. But we do have suggestions." He snapped his fingers.

Ziva started. "Prison records show that only one person ever came to visit Paulson in jail."

"Mickey Stokes, 72." Tim read off the file he got. "Former Navy sailor." He nodded to Tony and Ziva to show he had their backs.

"And since Paulson has no family, we should assume that he'll try to contact Mickey."

"And I already have an address," Tony informed.

"Tony, Ziva, you're with me."

"McGee, stay here and …"

"McGee, stay here and help Abby."

"…help Abby…"

Tim and Ziva looked at Tony, knowing this was going to be awkward. Gibbs also looked up into the camera as if looking through it and at Tony.

"…process Paulson's belongings," Tony finished.

"Won't get an argument from me," Tim muttered before turning to go to his desk.

* * *

The ride to Mickey Stokes' house was talkative to say the least, but Gibbs didn't mind the ramblings of Tony. His mind was on McGee.

He had heard McGee's last comment before leaving Abby's lab and had been somewhat surprised by the anger and bitterness in it. It reminded him of when he last saw McGee; in the break room, sipping on his coffee and asking about Mexico. Gibbs didn't know what had compelled him to move closer to McGee, his body had taken that first step itself. But when McGee took a step back, as if burned, it had confused him and made him get closer, staring into those green eyes that have haunted his dreams for the last four months. The same eyes that wouldn't look at him but over his shoulder.

Gibbs' memories were getting better, the only problem he was having was telling if his dreams were in fact memories or just dreams. He had had a dream about a week ago about McGee and Ziva over at his house to paint the wall and put in furniture. He thought it was just a dream, but the problem was that in the dream the end product looked like what his house had looked when he was there helping prove Ziva's innocence. Another thing that bothered him was that it was only Ziva and McGee, not Abby, Tony, Ducky, or even Palmer. And his dreams of McGee were no longer just sexual but also peaceful; moments of just being together, down in the basement while he worked on the boat and Tim typed on his typewriter.

He didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing. If these were indeed memories—adding McGee's last comment—and he had been seeing McGee, or at least starting, he was the world's biggest bastard.

Tony parked the vehicle and pulling his attention back to the case, he got out from the backseat.

* * *

They had not only given Paulson their car and files on the case, but they were also left listening to Mickey's insistence that Paulson was innocent. Even though his gun was now missing.

They arrived back at NCIS and while Tony and Ziva went to drop off everything to Abby, Gibbs headed up to the bullpen. Exiting the elevator, he stopped when he looked towards the bullpen. McGee was at his desk, smiling and talking to Damon Werth who was sitting on the edge of his desk, arms folded and smiling back down at McGee.

Gibbs stood there staring at the ease between the two, the smiles, and didn't like it. What the hell was Damon doing there anyway? Tim's smile was happy, his eyes bright with amusement as Damon said something. Tim was beautiful as he smiled and Damon looked pleased, but Gibbs felt smug as he knew that Tim's smile wasn't the one he always saved for him.

Wait…

_Gibbs sat at the island in the kitchen and watched as Tim cut a few slices of bread that he made the day before and started making a delicious sandwich for both of them. "You'd make a wonderful housewife Tim," he teased, sipping his coffee and smiling at the blush that dusted Tim's cheeks._

_"Careful," Tim said. "It's not wise to mess with the one who makes your food."_

_He walked around to stand behind Tim, wrapping the younger man in his arms and smiling at the way the body basically melted against him. Tim turned to look at him over his shoulder and smiled; love, happiness, and compassion all shining through his eyes and smile. _

_It was a smile that always took his breath away when aimed his way._

Gibbs blinked and was interrupted from thinking about what the hell just happened by Tony and Ziva showing up. "Damon?" Ziva asked smiling and both walked over to greet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ziva. Tony." He stood, shook Tony's hand and gave Ziva a nod. "Heard you guys had an escaped ex-Petty Officer you need to catch. Figured I'd offer my help."

"I told him he should probably talk to the boss," Tim cut in as he stood, still smiling.

Ziva and Tony looked at Tim before glancing at each other, silently having a conversation that people perfected when working with a partner for years. They seemed to come to a decision that Gibbs really hated.

"We could use all the help we could get."

Damon smiled back at Tim who smiled back before Tony brought them back to attention, Gibbs walking over to the divider to watch them. Though his eyes were on Tim. "So, Tim what did you and Abby find so far?"

"Like Abby said, the guy really knows his forensics. And the guy was really set on proving his case, getting out. Paulson put in so many appeals that I had them sent over and then sent Lee down to Abby's lab to go through it. See if anything sticks out."

"We set up a tip-line for anyone that's seen Paulson, so far nothing," Damon added, standing next to Tim, closer than was appropriate, and Tim must have thought so too because he took a tiny step away from him to make the distance more comfortable. Damon didn't seem to notice but Gibbs did and didn't hide his small pleased smile. "I also have a few men watching Mickey Stokes' house just in case Paulson goes back there."

"Good job you two. Ziva, I want you to talk to the FBI, tell them to warn the witnesses. To be safe." Ziva nodded and went to her desk to make a call. "McGee, continue to listen in on the tip-line. Damon, come with me."

With a last glance to Tim, Damon followed Tony out of the bullpen, leaving Ziva talking on the phone and Tim with headphones on and drinking a Caf-Pow!. He looked rather adorable the way he was sitting there and he seemed to finally feel eyes on him and looked up at him.

Those green eyes that had been bright with amusement widened before dimming, looking over his shoulder. He frowned as he watched Tim quickly look away and put his entire focus on listening to the calls made.

Deciding to go visit Abby, he grabbed a Caf-Pow! and headed down to the lab, stopping right outside to listen in.

"Paulson could be after any one of a half dozen witnesses. I've never seen a convicted felon file so many appeals. It's an abuse of the system." And that right there was why she wouldn't be able to make it long as an agent. She was too stuck in a lawyer state of mind.

"We're all entitled to our day in court."

"Not according to Agent Gibbs. I've been going over his case files. He seems to prefer a more biblical approach to things. If you ask me, the agency's better off without him."

He almost winced when he heard Abby slam something down. Only an idiot would say something bad about not only him but the rest of the team in front of Abby.

"Oh," she gasped.

"I like you, Michelle, so I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that. NCIS is lucky to have Gibbs back."

Though he knew he wasn't staying, and didn't his heart ache at that a bit, it didn't stop him from smiling at Abby defending him.

"Except he's not staying."

"You do realize…"

"You can kill me without leaving any forensic evidence behind? Yeah, you mentioned that."

He decided to make his presence known.

"Good, then. It's settled. Gibbs is staying. He has to." She looked at him. "Right, Gibbs?" When he just stood there, she went back to her computers and slammed on the keys to put his picture back up.

"What do you got for me, Abby?"

"Paulson's fingerprints on the gun case and on Mickey's computer."

Agent Lee came up behind them. "And he's also visited over a dozen People Search sites. I think he was looking for someone."

He looked back at her. Hell, he may be tech-illiterate, but he knew what People Search meant. "Yeah, I got that part." Thankfully she backed up a bit.

"No names yet, but I'm using the FBI's mainframe to decrypt the search cache." The signal that it was done popped up and Abby smiled. "Oh. You always did have really good timing."

Clicking a few keys, a window popped up and the not most attractive woman came on. "Mickey? Where the hell is Mickey, you tramp?"

"Mickey isn't here," Abby said aggravated. "It's Mickey's online playmate. She keeps tunneling through my firewall."

Gibbs waited for the results to show who was searched the most. "Russell Nash."

"Apparently, he's…"

"The only accomplice Paulson didn't kill."

"Yeah, and the one he really should have." Lee pulled a file and looked at it. "Nash copped a plea and testified against Paulson. Paulson got life and Nash walked in 18 months. Skipped out on his parole. Hasn't been seen since."

"Well, if the money was never found, then maybe Paulson is looking for Nash because he thinks Nash has the money."

Gibbs couldn't help but get back at Lee for her comment earlier. "Or maybe Paulson is looking for something a little more…biblical." Both he and Abby looked down at Agent Lee and after enjoying the way she squirmed a bit, Gibbs gave Abby a kiss to the cheek. "Good job, Abs. As always."

He headed back upstairs and frowned when he found Tony behind the stairs on the phone. It was so loud he could hear it.

"Is that your third Caf-Pow!"

"It's my fourth," Tim answered and Gibbs wondered why the younger man was going at them like a regular Abby.

Damon's voice carried through. "Why are you drinking so much?"

"I'm tired."

He looked at Tony with a frown and Tony glanced at him before quickly looking away, his jaw tightening as if making sure he didn't talk. Or he was angry. Gibbs couldn't tell which one.

"Have you spoken to Gibbs yet?"

"What about?" Tim was instantly irritated. He knew that voice.

_"Jethro!"_

_"What Tim?"_

_"What the hell are you still doing up? Get up here."_

_"I'm not tired."_

_Tim snorted before crossing his arms. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard you say in a while."_

_He growled. "Not now."_

_"Yes now Jethro." His voice went deeper and more irritated. "Get your ass up here now or I'll drag you myself. It wouldn't even be hard. You're so exhausted you're about to collapse."_

_"Ti-"_

_"Now!"_

_"Fine!" He marched up the basement stairs. "Happy?" he asked with his arms wide._

_Tim just raised an eyebrow with his arms still folded. "When you get your ass in bed, yes."_

_Huffing, he headed upstairs to the bedroom, stripped, lied down, and instantly fell asleep. Vaguely hearing Tim snort with a, "Stubborn ass, I told you so."_

Gibbs blinked and was still standing there staring at Tony. Deciding to think about what the hell was going on, he pushed it aside. "Taking a little break, DiNozzo?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm doing, Agent Gibbs."

Ziva on the other line confessed, "Let's just say I'm getting sick of the campfires."

Tony grinned and closed his phone. "Showtime."

"Wouldn't let Tony hear you say that," Tim said at his desk. Gibbs stopped at the small divider, not going any further so he was close to Tim, could look at Tim. And make sure Damon didn't overstep the boundaries.

"Say what, Agent McGee?"

"Yeah, I was just telling McGee the FBI was able to—"

"Warn all the witnesses from Paulson's trial, except for one?"

"Right! The only one they couldn't find was—"

"Russell Nash," Gibbs interrupted this time, getting surprised looks from the three agents and one Damon. He looked at Tim to see that he was again not looking at him but this time just above his head.

"I have much to learn still, Master." Gibbs smirked in amusement at Tony's remark. "Campfire!" Tony announced and he was surprised at how quickly Tim rolled over to Tony's desk. Like he couldn't get away fast enough.

Tony's voice again pulled him from his thoughts. "Sort of a new thing that I like to do. I find it focuses the group better than just, uh, you know, shouting across the bullpen."

Gibbs stared. He wasn't bothered by the comment. What he was bothered with though was how close McGee was sitting to Tony. He didn't like it, just like he hadn't liked those two holding hands in Abby's lab when Ziva had been on the run. Gibbs had wanted to literally rip Tony's hand off. And right now he wanted to stand in between them. But more than that, he wanted to force Damon out the fucking building with the way he squeezed himself between Tony and Tim, standing practically up against Tim's chair.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Tony said after he continued to stare before walking over to stand between Ziva and McGee. He looked at Damon who stuck out his hand.

"Good to see you again Agent Gibbs."

He shook it, maybe a little harshly but who cared, and nodded, crossing his arms. Gibbs continued to stare, just waiting.

Tony looked between them before clearing his throat. "Let's focus on Russell Nash."

"The inside man," Ziva said followed by McGee.

"Worked for the bank that Paulson knocked over."

"Our only missing witness."

"According to Abby," he decided to say, looking away from Damon to Tim. The younger man continued to stare ahead while the other two looked up at him, Damon looking between Gibbs and Tim. "He's the one Paulson's after."

"We find Nash…" McGee said.

"…we find Paulson," Ziva finished.

"Campfire over."

He watched Ziva instantly get up to go back to her desk, her dislike to the campfires obvious. Tim sat a bit longer before slowly getting up, putting the chair in front of him. "Excuse me Gibbs."

Gibbs tried to catch the younger man's eyes, but McGee was being very good at avoiding making eye contact. He had perfected the art of not looking into his eyes during his first year but grew out of it. Looked like he was pulling up that old talent.

He looked behind him to Damon and he was sure everyone could hear his jaw snapping and gritting. Damon was flat out checking out Tim's ass, didn't even try and hide it.

"Gibbs?"

Silently, he stepped aside and let him pass. He watched McGee walk back to his desk, his body tense. His eyes slid down the back of McGee's body, resting on his awesome five out of five ass and suddenly felt the need to go somewhere. He needed to get away before he broke Damon's arms before putting his fist through Damon's need of a haircut head

He headed down to Autopsy and entered as Palmer spoke to Ducky. "You're going to ace your oral exams, Doctor."

"Going back to school?"

"I never stopped."

Palmer grinned and held up a thin paper book. "The doctor's getting a degree in Forensic Psychology."

"Yes, and with it, I'll be able to add the Psychological Autopsy to my arsenal. I'll not only be able to uncover the hows of our patient's demise, but the whys, as well. I mean, what motivates us can be a very tricky thing." Gibbs refrained from sighing as he knew Ducky wasn't just talking about the average man. "I was wondering when you were going to come down and see me," Ducky said as he got up to change out of his jacket and into his lab coat.

"I've been busy."

"Or avoiding me." _'Hell yeah.' _"I wonder why that could be."

"I'm not staying." He was starting to feel as if he was saying it for himself instead of the others.

"Oh, I didn't think you were. I'm aware that when Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes up his mind, his mind's made up. So…why are you here?"

_'Are these flashes legit? Were Tim and I together?' _Instead, he asked, "The Paulson case—how much do you know?"

"Well, I took the liberty of examining the M.E.'s reports on Paulson's two murdered accomplices."

"Anything bug you?"

"It's about as watertight a case as I've ever seen, pathologically speaking—why? Do you suspect foul play in the foul play?"

"No."

"Yet you're down here asking me if anything "bugs me" about the case. Are you getting one of those famous gut instincts again?"

Gibbs smiled. "I've already had that, and it said Paulson was guilty."

"And when Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes up his mind, his mind's made up." This was why he had been avoiding the older man. Damn doctor made you second guess everything. "Too bad for Petty Officer Paulson. Let's hope things work out better for you in Mexico."

Luckily his phone decided to ring at that moment. "Uh huh."

* * *

Tim drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in a nervous gesture as he drove to 4242 Adams Boulevard to get Paulson. Agent Lee was in the passenger seat, jabbering on and on about search warrants and proper protocol. It was taking everything he had not to snap at the woman. She was fraying on the last of his nerves as he tried to keep himself under control with Gibbs and Damon in the backseat.

He had no idea why Gibbs was in the vehicle with them. Gibbs should have been with Ziva and Tony, it was only natural. But no, Gibbs was riding with them. And every time Tim looked in the rear view mirror, either Gibbs' ice blue eyes were staring right back or Gibbs and Damon were having some kind of staring match which Gibbs broke to again stare right back. Those blue eyes were piercing, as if trying to see all the way deep into his soul and lay it bare to read. And Tim shivered at the possessiveness that he could read in his ex-lover's eyes.

He wasn't an idiot, and he definitely wasn't blind. Gibbs may not remember the way they used to be, but it was obvious something was going on with the man and he was instinctively going with gut. And that gut of his was telling him to keep Damon away from Tim.

Problem was, Tim barely had a gut to go by like Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. He was first a computer geek, and a computer geek doesn't have a gut. And a gut doesn't come with years of working on the job. You either have it or not. So Tim didn't know if he should be following his mind or his heart.

His mind was telling him to keep a distance; that Gibbs was going to be leaving after this case, to protect himself from anymore heartbreak. It was telling him that it was finally time to at least _**try**_ to move on from Gibbs. To save himself. Damon was an attractive man, and definitely interested in Tim. He wasn't even shy about it. The taller man had made Tim blush about five times in the first twenty minutes he showed up. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit attracted to the man. Physically. For now.

Yet…his heart…his heart was screaming that yes, Gibbs may be leaving after this, but to treasure the last few moments. To bask in the man's presence, soak up all the time he could squeeze out, and to not listen to the mind. That anymore heartbreak from Gibbs leaving would be a sweet sharp pain he could endure.

Tim had never been more relieved to reach a destination than in that moment. He parked behind Tony and got out quickly with Gibbs, Damon, and Lee. "Is Agent Gibbs aware our warrant hasn't officially come through yet?"

"Yeah, I think he got it by the fifth time you told him, Lee," he snapped and joined the rest and Fornell.

"Okay, Damon you're with me, Gibbs, and Fornell. McGee, Ziva, fire escape, Lee…watch the cars," Tony instructed before they all did their assigned jobs.

* * *

Tim watched Gibbs leave after Tony made a suggestion.

"Where's he going?" Agent Lee asked.

"Basement," Ziva called.

"Fornell," Tim called. He knew Jethro.

"Bourbon," Tony called.

* * *

"Alright, let's call it a day," Tony announced, stretching his arms above his head, his spine popping.

They all started packing their stuff, rode down the elevator to the garage and headed to their cars.

"Hey McGee."

Tim stopped at his car and waved the others on. It was Monday so it was unspoken that it was dinner and dog pile night and even if it wasn't, they would have done it anyway with the way Gibbs burst back into their lives. The team needed each other, Tim especially with the way his heart and head were battling each other.

"Yes?"

"Is there something…between you and Agent Gibbs?"

Finding his keys interesting, he shook his head. "Was. For almost a year before he lost his memory in an explosion almost five months ago."

"Oh man." Damon sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's not your fault. Terrorist Pinpin Pula is to blame." The man's name still left an acid taste in his mouth when spoken or remembered. The man stole his life.

"But he got his memory back obviously."

"Most of them, some are fuzzy, and everything there is to our relationship is completely gone." He could feel the back of his eyes sting as tears wanted to come, but he's perfected the ability to hold them back when need be and he didn't want to cry right now. He continued speaking. "He's only back temporarily and then…he's leaving again."

Damon was silent before he surprised Tim by pulling him into a hug and holding him. Tim blinked before he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the hard, strong chest, those big strong arms wrapped around him. Hands rubbing his back, the same hands that dislocated his shoulder when they had been after him almost two years ago.

"That really sucks Tim."

"Yeah."

"And here I am hitting on you."

A small smile couldn't be helped. "Yeah, you're not so subtle."

"Never been subtle in my life. And that's a fact."

Tim chuckled. "I believe you."

Damon finally released him and held him away a bit. He stared into Tim's eyes and he started to panic a bit on the inside. What if he kissed him? Did he want him to? Did he return it? What if it felt good? Really good?

Tim's mind was racing and blinked when Damon just pressed his lips softly to his forehead. "You need time," he explained when Tim stared at him confused. "Your mind was all over the place and you don't even know what you want right now with Gibbs here."

Nodding, he gave a small smile before opening the door to his Porsche.

"Besides," Damon said and Tim looked at him, "you don't cross me as the kissing on the first date kind and we haven't even gone on our first date."

This time Tim's smile was full and with amusement. "Yeah, not subtle at all. What makes you think I'll even agree to a first date?"

The other man just gave a shrug and after a lingering sweep of his face, turned and headed to his own car.

* * *

"What took you so long McGee?" Tony asked when he stepped into the apartment, the aroma of dinner setting his mouth to water.

"Damon wanted to talk for a bit," he shrugged. He didn't miss the looks passed between the other three.

"About?" Abby asked as she put the spaghetti into the pot. She's taken an interest in helping Ziva cook now.

Tim briefly went to his room to put his things away, petting Jett as he passed. "Hey boy." He headed over to sit beside Tony. "Nothing much."

"Come on McGee."

"He, uh, he asked if, um, there was something between me and Jethro."

The others froze to look at him. "What did you say Tim?" Ziva asked, the first one to think of what to say.

"I told him the truth. Said there had been before he lost his memory."

"He is interested in you," Ziva stated.

Tony rolled his eyes and Tim smiled. "Obviously Ziva. I mean, the man wasn't subtle about it."

"Remind you of anyone?" Tim interrupted which Tony ignored with a glare, the two women smiling. Tony continued.

"He practically hanged on every word McGee said, he was constantly at his desk, trying to make him blush. He even checked out your ass."

Tim blushed. "He did?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "Thought he was going to grab it after a while." Ziva and Tony laughed while Tim blushed and Abby stared.

"Damon's gay?" Her head was tilted a bit as she looked at them a little confused.

"I think he swings both ways."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Okay. Tim…are you interested?"

"I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive." Both women grinned and nodded in agreement while Tony rolled his eyes; busying himself with trying to steal a little taste of Ziva's easy and quick version to her family recipe spaghetti sauce. The original one took about a whole day. "But…" he shrugged, "I don't know yet."

They others left it at that, they didn't talk about the case or Gibbs, and enjoyed a good dinner and some TV before they all moved to Ziva's bedroom for sleep. Lying out in a nice order, Jett at the foot of the bed, they easily fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know Damon Werth isn't in this episode and doesn't show up till way later in the show. But I like him and figured to put him in. Besides, I already used a few episodes out of order anyway so this is no different. REALLY hope you guys liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~ They are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**The next day…**_

"Do you think you could be happy flipping a sign all day?" Gibbs glanced at Ziva who was sitting in the passenger seat as they watched Tony interview Russell Nash's old roommate and tattoo artist, Gary. His thoughts of McGee interrupted. Luckily Damon wasn't with them, and he wasn't back at NCIS with Tim. He was off checking on his men and seeing if they had seen Paulson or had any clues that they didn't.

"I don't know." The real answer to that was a big fat hell no.

"I think you'd get bored."

"Wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Well look at your time in Mexico. Even down there you're building things, keeping yourself busy."

And wasn't she the little observer.

Ziva shook her head. "I'm just saying, a man of your drive and ambition needs a certain kind of—"

"I'm not staying, Ziva."

She gave him a sad smile. "That obvious."

He just gave her a smile in return. Gibbs knew his old team wanted him back, hell, he was beginning to want back. If not for the job then for Tim. He was remembering. These dreams were memories, there was only so many he could have before knowing they were memories. Not to mention the flashes he got. Even if he wasn't remembering, he would have wanted to stay for Tim. He was always thinking about him, he was attracted to him, and he found himself getting jealous whenever someone got too close to him. Hell, his emotions were already deep for the younger man.

Now, he just had to talk to Tim.

The back door opened and Tony slipped in.

"So, how did it go?"

"I'll tell you in 20 seconds." He dialed Abby's number and she picked up.

"He's already making a call."

McGee's voice followed. "Putting it on speaker."

_"Hey, you got Nash. Leave a message after the beep."_

"I'd say that went well."

_"Hey, Nash, it's Gary S. Now I know you told me to call you here never, man, but there was some feds here and they were asking question about that tat. At least I think they were Feds. I never heard of no N-C-C-I-S."_

They heard a beep and Abby. "Got it. 82 West Pratt Street, apartment 12."

Tony hung up. "I know it—40 miles north of here."

* * *

Gibbs paced the autopsy room as Tony and Damon watched Ducky perform the autopsy on Russell Nash with the assistance of Palmer. He didn't really see what Damon was doing there, but didn't say anything as the case wasn't going right and his thoughts were all over the place.

"The end is never pleasant," Ducky stated as she popped Nash's shoulder back into place. Tony and Damon cringed while flexing their own shoulders. "For this young man, doubly so."

"At least he had a great view on the way down." Tony looked down at Nash's body, Gibbs himself still pacing.

What was he missing? Where was Paulson? Would Tim take him back?

"I doubt he enjoyed it seeing that his jaw was broken as well as six of his fingers and his knee. And all this before he fell."

Gibbs glanced at Ducky. "Killer beat him first."

Damon shook his head in denial. "Think it's more like interrogated."

He stopped and stared at Damon, looking at the man who was trying to take Tim. Damon stared back before Ducky spoke. "I will have to concur with Mr. Werth."

"Damon."

"Damon," Ducky nodded. "This damage is too methodical, too calculating to be a simple beating. Whoever did this was after information. And when he got it…he repaid his victim with these." Ducky handed Gibbs the bullets.

"Guess we can rule out suicide," Tony commented while Gibbs took a look at the bullets.

"Yes, unless Mr. Nash was able to shoot himself in the back three times in a row."

Tony and Damon cringed again as Ducky popped the knee back in place. Both men shaking their legs out as if to reassure themselves that their knees were in place. "Uh…do we have to do this now?" they asked together.

"The slugs are Winchester hollowpoints." Gibbs looked around at where Abby's voice was coming from. "Winchester hollowpoints. Hey, Gibbs. Gibbs. Cool huh?" He walked over to the new webcam thing on Ducky's desk where Abby's face was. "They were fired from the Colt that Baltimore P.D. found near the scene."

"Abs, did you run the serial number?"

"It's the same gun that Paulson took from Mickey Stokes' house. He tried to wipe it, but I found a partial print."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face as that made absolutely no sense. The whole case wasn't making sense and he was tired.

"So the gentleman who asked us to prove his innocence…just killed the one man who could exonerate him."

"Nash didn't frame Paulson—they were painters until Nash double-crossed him."

"Our ex-Petty Officer didn't want to clear himself, he was looking for the money."

Abby talked then, showing that she was still there and listening. "And he used us to take him straight to the bank. Smart kid."

"But if your gut says Paulson's innocent, then maybe we're missing something."

_'I'm missing Tim.'_

"The only thing that I am missing right now is happy hour at Carlos's Cantina." He walked out the room, leaving the others behind, and got into the elevator. His old conference room.

Why did Paulson do it? His gut was telling him Paulson wasn't after the money. So why…like Ducky said…kill the man who could exonerate him? What the hell did Tim see in Damon?

Frustrated, Gibbs slammed down on the power to stop the elevator and give him time to think. He remembered their first date; he remembered other times as the flashes were becoming frequent today and almost on top of each other. It was a wonder he could work.

_The date went better than expected, especially with how awkward it had been in the beginning, and Gibbs had never had more fun. Watching the way Tim would blush when Gibbs made a comment, the way those eyes were bright with amusement or happiness, the way those lips pouted. Oh he loved those lips. _

_He walked Tim out to his car, and watched as Tim unlocked the door and opened it. For the first time, Gibbs wasn't really sure on what he should do. He really wanted to taste those pouting lips, suck and nip on the full bottom lip, but he also knew that Tim wasn't really one to kiss on the first date. _

_Surprisingly Tim made the decision. "I really had a good time Jethro." Then he leaned over and pressed those soft lips to his cheek. "See you tomorrow," he said before getting in his car and driving away. _

It had indeed been a good night, followed by more dates. Most were still fuzzy, it would take time before they cleared, but he knew there were good times, some not so good times.

_"Tim, I'm sorry."_

_"Sign of weakness."_

_Sighing, he came up from behind Tim and held him as close as possible. They hadn't touched in a few days because of a fight that he had started in the first place, all because of jealousy. _

_"I know, Tim. But I…"_

_"Overreacted?"_

_Pinching Tim's ass as he could hear the smile in the younger man's voice, he held tighter and buried his face into his neck. "Yes. I just don't like…I don't like people touching you."_

_"It was Tony!"_

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"He was only messing."_

_"I know!" Taking a deep breath, he turned Tim around and ran his fingers down his sides. He needed Tim to look at him. "I know it was Tony and that he was joking, but I…" He was never good with words and describing the feeling he had when Tony said he could just kiss Tim for finding the last clue to a cold case he had been stuck on, and then preceded to, it was hard to describe. "All I can say is sorry."_

_"I know." Tim smoothed his hands through his hair and as Gibbs sighed in pleasure, Tim leaned forward to give him a kiss. _

_"I have something for you. Sort of a…"_

_"Insurance I really am forgiving you?"_

_"Yes smart ass."_

_Tim smirked before starting to get bouncy and hyper at the idea of a gift. "Okay. What is it?"_

_He walked him over to where Tim kept his computer set up and showed him the game that he had gotten him. He never realized how expensive computer games were. _

_"Oh my God! How'd you know I—"_

Wait…

Flipping the power back on, he waited for the elevator to get to the right floor and didn't wait making his way to Abby's lab.

"I already told you why, Tom!"

"Abby."

"Never mind. False alarm." Abby hung up the phone she had been on before hugging him. "Gibbs, oh my God. I was so sure that you'd be halfway to Mexico by now." He didn't even hear the click. She held up her arm, pulling up his as well to show them handcuffed together. "Sorry, you're a flight risk."

"Abby!" This was a bit much…even for her.

She walked over so she was in front of her computer. "We're going to figure this case out, Gibbs. We always do! Then, I'm going to make you remember what you aren't! You have to remember what you're missing Gibbs before it's too late!"

He stared at her, feeling such warmth that she was not so subtly telling him that he needed to remember Tim.

"You already figured it out."

"No, but you're going to. I want to know how Paulson knows."

"Knows what?"

"Everything. Everything that we seem to."

He watched her slowly grin before giving him a hug, his arm going back since their hands were handcuffed together. She gave him an awkward but all out Abby hug before pulling back and grinning, going to her computer before looking back at him.

"You also remember McGee."

"Yeah Abby I do."

"Everything?"

"Some are still missing and most are fuzzy, but I remember Abby. Now, we need to figure this out so that we can finish this case." She nodded in excitement and started to turn to her computer. "Abs."

"Yes?" He held up his arm and shook it. "Oh! Sorry."

After she uncuffed them and let him know how Paulson would know everything they did, he headed up to the bullpen just as Tony's campfire was ending.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know."

"Anything wrong?"

"Uh, well, actually, yeah, there's quite a lot wrong, Ziva," Tony said. "Aside from Damon who can't stop checking out Tim's ass," Tim blushed and quickly sat down in his seat while Damon glared at Tony, "we have a dead man who shouldn't be dead, an innocent man who isn't really innocent, and a trail that's about to run cold because our perp has managed to stay one step ahead of us since this whole thing started!"

Gibbs walked in before Tony decided to pass out from speaking without breathing. "You're just noticing that now, DiNozzo."

"Oh, no, it's kind of a theme."

He tried to open the stupid recorder, banging it on the desk, the others coming over to see what he was doing. "Careful, that's, um, easy to…" Not waiting for that, he just whipped out his knife, glancing up at Tim when he heard his breath hitch and smirking as he squirmed, he popped open the back. "…break."

Gibbs held that up, staring at Tim who again wasn't making eye contact, and asked, "What do you see?"

Tim's brows furrowed with that little line he got when he was thinking, his bottom lip sticking out a bit more. And he wasn't the only one staring at that pout. Gibbs stared at Damon, reminding himself that he couldn't kill the guy.

"It's a bug. Abby needs to see this."

* * *

Tim was in the observation room with Tony and Damon and watched as Gibbs took Ziva's place. He was still feeling a bit hot from watching Gibbs whip out his knife earlier. He didn't have a knife kink, but he had, and apparently still had, a kink for when Jethro was impatient.

_He gasped as Gibbs kissed and licked his neck, tugging on the collar so his neck was more exposed. "Jet-Jethro," he panted. _

"_Tim," he growled and before Tim knew it, Jethro had his knife out and was cutting his shirt, grabbing it in his hands and ripping it off._

_He came right then._

He squirmed at the memory. "Now, this should be quick."

"Better be," Tony said, still on the phone. "We got a fugitive on the run with a pretty big lead." Tim silently cursed and hoped Tony wasn't about to make the connection. "_The Fugitive…_" No luck.

"I love that movie," Damon said and Tim rolled his eyes as Tony looked like he just found his soul mate.

"And here, all this time, how could I have missed it?" Tim said a silent thank you when Ziva walked through the door and joined them. Now, he didn't have to listen to this himself. "It's that simple."

"Missed what?" Ziva joined Tim on his other side.

"Gibbs is clearly Tommy Lee Jones. Right, I mean there's no argument there. Which meakes me Joey Pants; initially, I was a little…"

Ziva whispered in his ear, "What happened? We've been avoiding the word fugitive for the last two days."

"He made the connection himself."

"Oh."

They ignored Tony and Damon talking about the movie and back to Gibbs and Springer. Springer continued to talk about rights and how he didn't need to answer questions. It was rather annoying and he would love to just turn off the volume. Finally he stopped and Gibbs spoke.

"I got this little girl…who wants to go home to her dad. And that's not going to happen without your help. So…please."

Tim almost smiled and while Ziva and Damon stared, Tony dropped his phone. "Did Gibbs just say…?

"Mm-hmmm."

And that was all it took for Springer to open his mouth and give them answers.

* * *

They silently pulled up in front of Mickey's house and started putting on their bulletproof vests.

"Got eyes on the target, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he knew she had left a few minutes ago to do just that.

"I did; suspect's in the house and he's not alone."

"You sure?"

"I heard Paulson's voice."

They started moving and Gibbs silently ordered Tony and Ziva to take the back. Damon, Gibbs, and Tim went up the front, kneeling behind the bushes and listening in on the inside, Mickey speaking.

"Let me give you some more money, in the case you need it."

Gibbs stood behind Tim and watched the feed of the two men inside.

"I won't," Paulson replied.

Damn Tim smelt good.

"In position, Boss," Tony's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Then here, take this."

They watched Mickey pass over a gun and that was their move. "Go, go."

They burst through the door, Ziva and Tony coming from the back, and Paulson took the gun, aiming at them. Gibbs almost sighed when Paulson only skimmed it over Tim to finally land on him. He'd rather get shot than Tim.

"Hold it. Hold it!" Mickey cried.

"Don't do it Derrick, we will shoot you," Tony said. Paulson looked at all of them, realizing his situation and that he really had no way out.

Gibbs stared at the young man. "Tony, McGee, put your weapons down." He waited until they did. "I was wrong. I know you're innocent, Petty Officer." He lowered his weapon, Paulson doing the same as he looked at him. He then turned. "But you're not, Mickey. DiNozzo."

"You're under arrest for the murders of Russell Nash, his two accomplices in the Greater Virginia Bank robbery. And last but not least the Greater Virginia Bank robbery."

"Is your porch light on? First, your wrongly accuse Derrick and now me."

"We also found the bug you planted in our forensic tech's lab."

Ziva spoke from the back. "We were almost as surprised as you look now, when the guy you bought it from pointed you out in that photo, instead of Paulson."

Gibbs felt bad for the kid as he stared at Mickey, betrayed.

"This is ridiculous," Mickey said. "Do I look like I got five million bucks laying around?"

"If he set me up, where's the money?"

"Yeah! They don't know what they're talking about."

Tim finally spoke up, looking at a desk. "It's here. It's been here the whole time. It's a Rosewood Bureau Plat desk, 19th century. That's $38,000." Gibbs had no idea how Tim knew this, but he found himself a bit hot. He always loved Tim's knowledge and brilliant mind. Damon seemed to like it to which Gibbs scowled at. "First-edition _Huckleberry Finn,_ $20,000. And it looks like in the bedroom here, you've got a Chippendale mahogany case clock. That's six figures, easy. Mickey, you don't collect this stuff on a Navy pension."

Paulson raised his gun again but aimed it at Mickey, Damon raising his own at Paulson.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mickey held up his hands. "A-Agent Gibbs…"

"Don't talk to me, I think he should shoot you. Except he's never been a killer. And I don't think you're going to start now." He reached up to switched the safety on the gun, Paulson releasing that breath he was holding.

"And miss his trial? Not for the world."

Tony escorted Mickey out in handcuffs and Ziva walked up to Tim. Giving him a look that had him blushing. "_Antiques Roadshow_."

"Oh," she chuckled.

"Pretty sweet memory you got there Tim," Damon said, throwing an arm around his shoulder and walking out of the house, Ziva smiling and following. Gibbs watched them go.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office. She gave him a smile. "I was just about to come see you to tell you that Derrick Paulson has been cleared of all charges. You saved that boy's life."

"He did most of the work."

"Don't sell yourself short. Or is it too late for that?"

"This supposed to be some sort of pep talk, to get me to stay, Jen?" She smirked before looking away and folding her arms. "You don't want me back."

"No, I don't."

He shook his head. "Worried you won't be able to handle me, Director?"

"No, Jethro… I'm afraid you won't be able to handle yourself. You've already been in two comas. You might not come out of a third. The fact is, you're good. The best. When you're as good at something as you are, when you can make a difference like you can, you just don't quit."

Staring at her, he needed to do some thinking. He headed back out and down the stairs.

"So Tim?" Damon sat on the corner of Tim's desk, seemed to be his favorite spot. "How bout that first date?"

Tim smiled up at him amused and after looking at Ziva and Tony who were nodding, he gave his own nod. "Sure." He stood up and grabbed his stuff. Tim then frowned and looked down at himself. "Um, do you think I could go home and change first?"

"Why?"

"Well, look at me," he said and gestured to himself. Personally, Gibbs thought he looked handsome. He always did. But he was stuck watching the scene.

"Oh I'm looking." Damon looked Tim up and down. "And I see nothing wrong with what you're wearing. Come on. I know just the place."

Tim smiled again and after waving to Ziva and Tony, headed to the elevator with Damon, the other man's hand resting on his lower back. Gibbs watched, his heart plummeting as he watched the elevator close behind them.

"Gibbs!"

He blinked and looked to Abby who was running up the stairs, her call bringing Ziva and Tony's attention; noticing that he was there and had probably been watching Tim and Damon. "Yeah Abs?"

"You're still here. We have to have that talk." She looked at the bullpen and frowned. "Where's McGee?"

"Date."

Her head snapped back to look at him and she shook her head quickly, her eyes big and worried. "No. That can't be. You remember and Tim's been waiting all this time and even though the others are worried, I'm not. You're…you're Gibbs. You'll make this right, you'll make McGee happy again. This can't be happening, it just can't. You have to—"

"Abby."

She stopped and looked to Ziva and Tony who were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I think that this kind of discussion is meant in private. Yes?"

Abby nodded. "Yes." She grabbed Gibbs' hand and started dragging him down the stairs and to the elevator, the other two following. As they all piled in, they rode it for a few seconds before Abby flipped the switch. "Guys, he remembers."

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "we heard."

"Isn't that great?" She grinned.

The others looked at each other, Tony speaking first. "Yeah, it's great. But the question is, what's he gonna do?"

"He gets McGee of course," Abby said frowning.

"I think I'd like to hear this from him."

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva, seeing older siblings worried about their younger brother instead of agents looking out for their fellow agent. He shrugged. "I want him back."

"Is this because you really do, or because you just don't want Damon to have him?" Ziva asked with an edge to her voice.

"I remember. Some are fuzzy, some aren't there completely, but I remember. And I want him back, I wanted him even when I woke up in the hospital after the explosion."

They all stared wide eyed at that confession. Yeah, he remembered his reaction to Tim when being in the hospital. How Tim took the chance of being on the end of his anger and hatred at the news of his family, how he stayed with him even though he didn't remember, how he helped him with things without him even asking for it. He remembered the jealousy he had felt at the smile he had worn when talking on the phone with Tony, though he hadn't known who Tony was at the time. He may haven't been able to remember Tim until now, but his heart remembered him and knew what it wanted. And that was Tim.

Who was now on a date.

Suddenly angry and frustrated with himself and the fact that Damon had swooped in before he could talk to Tim, he flipped the switch to get the elevator going again. He needed out.

Without a word he left NCIS and went to go see Fornell. To let him know what happened with Paulson and Mickey, to greet Emily and thank her for letting him use her bedroom the night before when Fornell's ex-wife dropped her off.

"You're welcome Mr. Gibbs." He smiled down at her. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Are you staying?"

He tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you need your family, and your family's here."

Smiling, he playfully tugged on one of her pigtails. "Yes Emily, I'm staying and hopefully will get my family back."

* * *

About two hours later, after an extensive tea party with Emily and Fornell, Gibbs walked into his house. He was surprised but not surprised to find Tim there since he had seen his car in the driveway, though it was apparent Tim was surprised to see Gibbs. His home, their home they had put together with each other. He missed it, the warm home feeling that had lacked since Shannon.

"Hello McGee."

"Oh! …Gibbs." He quickly stood from the leather couch and looked around at everything but Gibbs again. He didn't like that, but he didn't say anything as he finally understood it. "Sorry. You know, door's always open and all that, and I guess I found myself here."

"It's alright." He walked over to place his hand on Tim's shoulder but the younger man jerked and took a tiny step back. Gibbs let his hand fall limply to his side, trying not to think too much on the sharp jab that gesture took to his heart. "Sit."

"No. Ugh, I should get going. You're staying and probably want to get comf-"

"Sit."

Tim flicked his eyes at him for not even half a second before looking away with a nod and plopping down on the leather couch.

"How'd your date go?"

Tim gasped lightly in surprise before shrugging. "It was okay."

"Damon didn't step out of line did he?" He'd kill him.

"No," Tim shook his head. "It was good, great even. But it…" He shrugged again and didn't finish his sentence. "I needed to do some thinking, and like I said, found myself here."

"I'm not complaining."

Tim glanced at him again, a soft blush rising. It was silent between them, could feel the tension in the air and it was thick. Questions and things that needed to be said lodged in their throats, afraid to break the silence and say something that could easily bring them to a fight. Finally, Tim broke the silence and it not only surprised Gibbs but Tim as well.

"Why did you leave?"

"…I was tired of everything." The answer was honest and the only way he could answer Tim.

"And the second time?"

He heard the tremble in Tim's voice though he tried to hide it. And it hurt hearing it. "I had finished helping Ziva."

"So why are you still here if you're tired with everything and you've finished with this case? Usually you're gone by now."

Gibbs stared at Tim beside him and longed to reach over and touch him. It's been forever since he's touched him. A day without touching Tim was usually too long, and they had gone months.

"Because I remember."

"Well of course you remember," he said glancing at him, his hands trembling but he covered by playing with them. "You remembered when Ziva went to go see you in the hospital five months ago. You remembered this case too or you wouldn't have come to help Fo—"

Gibbs interrupted Tim's rambling. "That's not what I meant…Tim." Tim's big green eyes turned to look at him, finally looking into his eyes and Gibbs could stare into those beautiful eyes.

"You…"

He nodded, finally reaching out to touch his love's face, and smiled when Tim melted in his touch, turning his cheek into his palm.

"I remember you Tim."

Tim's breath stuttered as he let it out. "I've missed you Jethro. So much...it hurts."

"I know Tim. I've missed you too."

"You didn't even remember me," Tim argued back, his eyes closing and basking in Gibbs' touch.

Gibbs smirked, pulling Tim closer so their foreheads touched. "I still missed you, missed you the most of the team even though I didn't remember what we had…have."

Tim raised his hands to touch his face in return, staring at him as if he was going to disappear right before his eyes. Gibbs reveled in Tim's touch, humming as those long delicate fingers ran through his hair again and again.

"I tried Jethro," he whispered, his voice so pained. "I tried moving on, even my date with Damon was great, but..."

"But?"

Tim's eyes locked with his. "He's not you. You're not an easy man to get over."

"...I'm going to kiss you now Tim."

Tim whispered, "Ye—"

Gibbs didn't even let him finish the word before he pressed their lips together, their first kiss in months and growled as Tim's lips easily parted under his own. Their kiss quickly soft and sweet, it became heated, tongues and teeth battling. Tim straddled him somewhere between nipping his bottom lip and removing both their shirts. The need and drive for skin to skin was at an all time high and no one could stop them.

Both attacked the other's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping as fast as possible without getting the zipper caught on something it had no business getting caught on. While Tim quickly stood to drop his pants, Gibbs meant to do his own, but was distracted by the nude Tim standing before him so beautifully. God he was gorgeous.

Tim seemed in no mood to wait, leaning forward and grabbing Gibbs' pants and yanking them off. Gibbs helped and after Tim grabbed the lube and a condom from the hidden drawer in the coffee table, he pulled Tim to straddle him again as soon as he was free. Their lips met, tongue battling until Gibbs won for dominance, stealing the air right out of Tim.

Gibbs' hand quickly fell down to Tim's erection that stood between them, hard and needy. Tim moaned and bucked into his hand, demanding Gibbs to continue touching him. Touching was all good and fun, but he fucking needed Tim now. And he was gonna have him.

He quickly lifted and twisted so they lied out on the couch, no longer just sitting on it. *Startled, Tim held on part of the way then fell against the armrest on his back, his glistening erection standing tall and a bit curved.

Gibbs grabbed his legs and pulled them to wrap them around his back. He leaned over to kiss some part of Tim's confused face, licked his throat, fumbling to roll the condom onto his own shaft.

Their cocks dueled for a moment as he bent down to get their faces close again, then yanked a cushion out of the way for more room. He knocked over something on the coffee table but fuck if he could be bothered to find out what.

He put fingers inside Tim's mouth and Tim licked at them.

The pleasure clutched at Gibbs, held his throat until he couldn't breathe unless their mouths were open against each other.

It was all Tim, under him, looking up at him, pushing toward him like a flame. Tim was trying to lift himself on the couch, but the sweaty lubed leather was too slippery.

Gibbs sucked Tim's spit off his finger and reached low to fumble at Tim's tiny opening, massaging it firmly as he'd seen Tim do it a lifetime ago.

_'I know what you like. You taught me.'_

Eyes bright, Tim tipped his hips and held his knees spread, giving full access so Gibbs could crawl closer and screw his wet finger, then fingers, inside. One, then two, slipping smoothly into the little opening.

The tip of his cock nudged Tim's balls, then beneath. "It's going in. I want it to," Gibbs growled at him.

"Good."

"I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"Don't." Tim shook his head. "God…please don't Jethro."

Tim raised a hand to touch Gibbs' face. Gibbs nodded and kissed the palm roughly.

Gibbs searched for the lube, but he wouldn't look away from his man, and finally Tim put it into his hands and popped the cap and squeezed a palmful between them, smearing his cock with his own fingers. Whimpering, he slid a long finger in beside Gibbs' two, and together, lips brushing, eye to eye, they opened him up.

Gibbs couldn't take it another second; he slid his out, and Tim's as well.

He set his head right at Tim's perfect, grasping entrance. Waiting.

Tim finally nodded.

Gibbs pushed forward a little, barely breathing, but he stopped when Tim's eyes went wide and shocked.

"Agh! Okay…okay…" Tim nodded again. "Easy. Just go slow okay? It's been a while."

Gibbs took his time, just firmly pressing forward while Tim's hole opened millimeter by millimeter around the tip of Gibbs' cock.

All of a sudden the muscle relaxed and he popped inside. They both yelped. Tim panted between his teeth like he was running a marathon. He swallowed and licked his lips.

Gibbs froze with worry but Tim shook his head. "I want it. Just…" His ass flexed around him and his pulse jerked in his throat. Tim panted, and his ass slipped another inch onto Gibbs' erection, squeezing it like a fist. Tim shivered.

Gibbs' mouth was open on his shoulder, and he bit down on the salty muscle.

Tim shuddered and gasped. "Ah! Mmph." Tim was hunching his hips in little circles, trying to work Gibbs' erection deeper inside him.

Gibbs was lightheaded; sparks flickered at the edges of his vision. "Are you okay Tim?"

"Get inside me."

Suddenly Tim impaled himself on his cock; he just wrapped his legs around Gibbs' back and forcibly pulled it into him the rest of the way, shocking both of them. His blonde head dropped back, stretching his throat, and his breath came in short huffs.

"Fuh-uhhhk." Tim panted and licked his lips. His eyes were feverish slits. His mouth an O. "Pushed the breath out of me."

Gibbs kissed his collarbone gently, then pulled out a little, so little, and nudged in again, pushing firmly until he sank inside. "There it is."

Tim grunted and his shaft jerked involuntarily between them. He lifted his head so they could see each other.

"Someone liked that." Gibbs smiled down and smoothed wet blonde hair away from the gentle face.

Tim nodded, smiling. His eyes were watering and he was fighting to breathe normally. Gibbs moved with excruciating slowness. Savoring the feel of Tim again and wanting to make up for so much lost time. His arms shook with the strain of holding back. "Feel that?"

_'That's how much I love you.'_

Tim nodded with a gasp before Tim's tongue snuck out to lick his swollen lips, which was too much of a temptation. Gibbs folded down close to steal a kiss from those pouty lips. He looked right into those green eyes, brushing their mouths together. Against his navel, he felt Tim's erection leaking a continuous trickle of precum. Gibbs' smiled and Tim smiled back without knowing why.

He raised his blunt rough fingers to put them in Tim's mouth, and he bit them gently, sucking on them. Gibbs drilled in at a different angle—

"Ah!"

A dark smirk crossed his lips as he continued drilling into Tim, knocking the breath out of him. Tim groaned as his pale hands slipped over Gibbs' wet skin, looking for purchase. They were too slick. Tim finally slid his arms around Gibbs' ribs and squeezed him. Between his cheeks, the tight knot of muscles milked the full length of Gibbs' erection; Tim's whole body squeezed around it. Tim's green eyes found his. "Good?"

"Ungh. Yeah. That. How are…?" Gibbs groaned and gasped his approval. "Keep doing—keep that."

Tim's pale legs squeezed around his back. The circle of his slim arms squeezing their chests together and Gibbs licking his throat again and again.

Tim's dick was trapped between them, slipping between their abdomens and leaking. Tim's mouth against his babbled nonsense. Every slam of Gibbs' hips forced the air out of him and he was pushing his hips up to meet the thrusts.

"Hard…harder." Tim's voice was hoarse and frantic. He was straining like he was climbing a sheer rock face, pulling himself up toward something impossible. Like he was trying to get away, but he wanted to take Gibbs with him wherever he was going.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel where I am? I'm fucking you Timmy."

Tim grunted every time he touched bottom, air whooshing out of him, his ass straining to accept him, his eyes watering. So stretched.

With one hand, Gibbs reached down to where they were joined, and ran a finger around that perfect stretched hole, tracing the exact ridge where his dick was wedged inside, stretching Tim so completely. Possessiveness and protectiveness consuming him as he felt them together.

Gibbs groaned and covered Tim's loose mouth with his own, driving his tongue in to steal the stars from his eyes, the fire from his mind. "Tim, open your eyes. I'm right here. Look."

Tim grunted, squirming closer.

Gibbs lifted an inch and spoke right into his mouth. "We should never be farther apart than this."

Tim's eyes snapped open and the love and desperation in them almost broke his heart. Tim panted and nodded. His eyes were wet, watching Gibbs', and a tear leaked out the corner of one into the sweat on the beautiful tender face. Tim's hot ass, kneading and milking hard pleasure out of him.

Their hips thudding together, Gibbs yelped at the heat. He felt like his skin had shrunk and his spirit was about to pop free. Gibbs licked the salty trail away and kissed both eyes, blonde lashes against his lips.

His fingers roamed over Tim, marking his skin with handprints, memorizing it. "This belongs to me. Only me. No one else can have it. Not even you. It's mine. You're mine."

Tim whimpered and nodded, pleading.

"Your spit is mine. Your skin. The way you smell." Gibbs kept fucking Tim like an animal, pounding him with savage punctuation. He needed to become one with Tim after months apart. All because of him. He had to fix this. He could feel Tim's nipples rubbed raw against his wet, hairy chest.

_'This is what I need. This is who I am.'_

Tim reached up, pushing his hands into Gibbs' pepper hair, his long body shaking and grunting with the impacts. Tim was crying and kissing him so hard that one of their lips was bleeding, the coppery taste in both their mouths.

Gibbs rubbed his stubbled face against Tim's smooth jaw, sucking and biting it like a tiger. "Those sounds are mine. Your cum. You can't give it to anyone else."

"Please, Jethro. Please!" Tim's eyes were scorched, the pupils dilated with need; his mouth was loose as he begged with his whole body.

"Say it. Look in my eyes and tell me. Whose is it? You hear? Listen to me." Gibbs could feel a spark in his lower back as his ass hammered at Tim.

Gibbs arched back, bracing one palm in the center of Tim's chest over his thundering heart so he could see everything that he's missed while he was feeling it, memorizing the way Tim's muscles shook with the thrusts and his hair twisted in the cushions, the whole couch creaking as he tried to make them into one thing, one thing, one thing…

"Something is happening. I can't stop—" Tim widened his eyes and spread his arms like he'd been thrown out of a plane, like the ground was rushing to meet him. He didn't touch his hardness. "Agh! What are you doing to me?"

_'Loving you. Asking for forgiveness.'_

Gibbs felt his balls drawing up, a hard knot at the base of his dick readying the load he needed to put inside Tim. "I'm not gonna leave you anymore. I'm not gonna let you be lonely or hurt or afraid. Ungh. Mmmph. Every part of you is mine, Timmy. All of it."

They slid and slapped against each other. The couch was soaked with sweat. Gibbs braced one leg for purchase so he could push a little closer, get a little deeper. Tim's vein-strapped erection jerked untouched between them, dark with urgency.

"Oh my God, Jethro! I can't—"

Gibbs drove himself into the flexing satin heat and stayed planted, so deep he was sure his hardness was nudging Tim's heart. And it was broken. He felt the slick muscle clamp along his length, milking him and pulling him that tiny bit closer. His arms buckled, and he let his full weight drive him full-length into Tim.

With that, Tim screamed—threw his head back, greedy and groaning and begging as hot spirals of cum splattered between them up to his mouth. His hands dug into Gibbs' flexed back. The smell was everywhere; salt, musk, and the funk of his semen. All Tim. The tang of it filled their mouths so that they could taste it in each other's kiss. Their torsos slid in it, smearing hot together as Tim gulped air and rode the feeling as far as he could, and it was starry heaven.

Gibbs fought his orgasm with everything he had. Still pushed deep and unmoving, he stayed rigid, trying to stop the inevitable, impossible to come. Even if he didn't thrust, he was going to come in Tim's flexing ass. He could feel that ball of lightning at the base of his spine and his hips hunched uncontrollably closer, a half-inch deeper.

At that, Tim's green eyes opened to look right into his ice blue, into _him_, and that was it.

Gibbs pulled back his full length once and drove his cock one last time into that tight, sweet ring, roaring and nailing Tim to the sofa and turning himself inside out as he tried to get deep enough—just emptying-emptying-emptying everything he had inside Tim where it belonged. Somewhere far away, it felt like Tim was coming again, filled with him.

The room was suddenly quiet. Tim panted and whimpered, his eyes closed. Sweat and semen slid hot between them.

Gibbs felt the room fade back into view around them as his focus on Tim softened, the whole world suddenly phosphoresced. Not even their first time had been like this. His own breath coming in huge gulps as he tried to slow the heart hammering behind his ribs.

A dog barked down the street.

Gibbs shivered. His skin chilled; his stomach knotted. And Tim wasn't looking at him, was actually trying to avoid looking at him. His cock softened and he slid out of Tim, holding the condom awkwardly. He stared at Tim before standing up to throw the used condom away, coming back to Tim curled up, and kneeled beside the couch.*

"Tim?" Nothing. "Tim, look at me?"

Tim continued to stay curled, his eyes shut. His body shivering.

"Tim?"

"Are you leaving now?"

The question knocked him back in shock. After what they just did, what that experience felt like, Tim asked him this. He reached forward to smooth Tim's hair that was drying. "No. I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you again."

Tim's head turned to face him, his eyes opened. And Gibbs saw what he had done to his beautiful lover. He had broken him, broken him so much by leaving not once but twice. Well no more. He was going to fix this and prove to him that he was there and he was going to stay.

"I promise."

Tim's green eyes stared at him, into him, before finally his lips turned up a bit in a small smile that warmed Gibbs' heart.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I would NEVER EVER do this, but it was perfect for this story and I had to. I was rereading _Hot Head_ by Damon Suede (great m/m book with both men firefighters) and a scene was perfect. The way it was, was perfect for Tim and Gibbs getting back together. The * marks mark the scene. With a few changes to the apperances, a few omissions, and a few additions to make it work for McGibbs, I used the sex scene word for word. **

**I apologize if anyone has a problem with that since it's not my own, but I am saying who originally wrote it and like I said...when I reread it I immediately thought about this story and how perfect it was. I would rather do that and give the writer credit than write my own "reunion" sex scene that wouldn't have done their reunion justice. And I'm honest enough to admit that I wouldn't have been able to do those boys justice.**

**So...PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated and I hope you liked the story.**

**Next story in McGee's Keeper is #8 in the series:**

**The Geek - The team is on their first case since Gibbs return to NCIS and Ziva must go undercover as something challenging. A geek. She needs advice from her geeky little brother, Tim.**


End file.
